Elena Winchester: The Winchester Sister
by cyperpress
Summary: This story follows the life of Elena Winchester, Sam and Dean's younger sister. She is John's daughter from a relationship after Mary's death. She is surrounded by the life of hunting, but isn't allowed to do much. Story ranges from Elena being 5-19 years old. I don't own anything Supernatural, just Elena!
1. Introduction

So... this is my first story on here! I have read a few Winchester sibling fics and my favorites are always the ones with a little sister! A lot of them that I read contained spanking also, as a form of discipline. Let me know if you think I should add spanking in later chapters of Elena! Please review and let me know what you think of this, and any ideas you might have! :)

"Lena, put the coffee on." said Dean, as he turned over in his bed. I was already sitting up in mine, but didn't feel like moving at all. He glanced at me again and rolled his eyes.

"Please?" he added, with an ever fake tone of sincerity.

I sighed and matched his eye roll. I stood up and started walking past Dean's bed and into the kitchen.

"Rough night last night?" I asked him, sarcastically, while throwing a pillow at his head.

He immediately picked it up and threw it back at me, luckily I ducked.

"Sorry your night was so bad getting wasted in a bar to solve your "case". Too bad I was locked in a shitty motel room and couldn't be there to help." I said, spitefully, yet still putting the coffee on for him.

"We _were_ on a case last night, Lena. Although Dean didn't _have_ to get so drunk…. _or_ hook up with that girl." said Sam, walking into the motel room and shutting the door.

Dean, totally ignoring what Sam just said, glanced up at me from his pillow.

"You watch your mouth." he said, although at his current state, he wasn't much of a threat.

I rolled my eyes again as I glanced at the clock. 7:06.

"I could've helped you guys last night. You don't like it but you know I could've." I said, pouring him a cup of steaming coffee. "Drop it, Elena. I'm not having this conversation at seven in the morning." said Dean.

Sam huffed behind us and took out his laptop. He sat down at the tiny kitchen table and started drinking a fruit smoothie, which i assume he picked up when he woke at such an ungodly hour.

"You don't ever wanna have this conversation." I snapped, while handing him his cup of coffee.

I saw the stern, annoyed face he gave me, which was not uncommon for Dean, especially in the morning. Dean and I never understand how we are related to Sammy sometimes with how much of a morning person he is. I walked around the beds and into the bathroom and made it a point to slam the door.

Dean and Sam let me help them on hunts, but there are times when they refuse. They know I'm very capable, and I'm better than half of the men hunters out there. I was warned when I first started hunting with them that if I ever argued with them about which hunt I was allowed on or if I disobeyed them and hunted on any case without them, they would send me to live with Bobby or Jody. I know they're serious about it, so I've never really given them too much crap about it. But I'm seventeen now and they still act like I can't do much. They really don't like me messing with witches of any sort. And last night, they were hunting down a witch at a local bar in town. We're in Lancaster, PA, currently, and from what I knew about Lancaster, I thought it was the home of the holy and the amish. Apparently, I was wrong.

I threw my hair up into a bun and hopped in the shower. I washed my body and stood there for a few minutes as the cool water fell on my body. It's always so sticky and dusty in these motels. I needed a minute anyway to relax. The day has barely started and I'm already annoyed.

When I exited the bathroom, now changed into actual clothes, Dean was still in bed. He downed the last of the coffee I made him and pushed the covers off of him.

"You gonna stay in bed all day, or you gonna help me research?" asked Sammy.

"We found the prints yesterday, we just need to track them today. What's there to research?" Dean asked, gruffly.

"Yeah we can find it but we don't know what it is still. There's obviously a witch, but she's not working alone." he said.

"Too bad you won't let me help you guys. I'm a great researcher, right Sammy?" I said smirking at him.

"Elena…" Dean warned.

"I'm seventeen, Dean!" I exploded.

Dean glared at me as he sat up in bed and stood up.

"I don't care if you're forty, Elena, you hunt when I tell you that you can! You wanna keep arguing, I'll make sure we pass Jody's on the next case and you can live with your bestie, Claire." he said, smirking at the end.

I held his stare for as long as I could before throwing my pajamas on the floor and stomping back to my bed.

"That's what I thought." I heard Dean say, and I stood and threw the bible on the nightstand at him.

It just missed his head and he looked furious. He started to approach me but Sam stood up quickly and held him back. "You both need to cool it!" said Sammy.

I got so frustrated and started screaming.

"You won't let me do anything!" I screamed.

"And you never wanna talk about it with me!" I said, tears springing to my eyes.

"What was our agreement, Elena, what did you promise us three years ago?" said Dean.

Sammy was still holding him back with one arm. "But-" I started, but Dean slammed his fist on the table and shot me a deadly glare.

"What. Did. You. Promise!?" he yelled.

"That-that I wouldn't argue with your rules…" I stuttered.

"And what is this?" he said roughly.

"I'm getting older, and I know what I promised but you can't treat me like a kid forever." I said, stubbornly.

"You wanna bet?" he asked, shooting me an angry smile.

"Both of you need to relax!" said Sammy, looking angry now.

"Elena, maybe things will change in the future, but not today, and you need to be okay with that for now." said Sammy.

I stared at the both of their unwavering faces before I gave up and turned around. I kicked the bed and started picking things up and putting them in my bag. I had tears in my eyes and I looked up and was met with Castiel's blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Elena?" he said in his monotonous voice.

"She's fine, Cas. Did you get what I asked for?" added Dean, from behind me.

I bit my lip so I could hold back a smart retort that would only cause Dean to get sent into an even worse mood.

"I got you the angel trees, Dean." said Cas.

"I ask you again, why do you need these?"

There was no answer from Dean as he took the bag from Cas and brought it to the table.

"He needs it for a spell. He's trying to summon-" I was in the middle of revealing Dean's plan when I felt a tight grip on my upper arm.

I looked up and was met with Dean's fiery eyes.

"You don't knock off this bitch attitude and we're dropping your ass off. I'm not dealing with this shit, Elena, you hear me?" he asked.

"Sammy…" I cried, struggling against Dean's grip.

"Dean…" tried Sam, but he wasn't having it.

"You hear me?" he repeated, shaking me.

"Yes, Dean!" I yelled while pulling out of his grasp.

I stumbled away and he shook his head. I rubbed my arm from where he was holding.

"Dean, I think you hurt your sister." said Cas.

"She'll live." he said, and i could tell her was looking at me, but i refused to meet his eyes.

I sat back on my bed and played with the fringe of the blanket while Cas and Dean spoke. Sammy was still on his laptop. I figured at least he was still in a good mood. Sammy is almost always level-headed. I got up and walked over to him and sat next to him. He leaned over and kissed my head, and then went back to his work.

"Do you need any help with research at least?" I asked him.

"Not now, no. But we're going to hit the road and drive down to that family who said they witnessed the witch kill their dad. Maybe after that. We'll see what they say." he said.

"You know Sammy," I started, slowly, "If you think i'm ready for something and Dean doesn't you could always voice _your_ opinion. You know he's just stupid overprotective. You know I can handle this." I said.

Sammy sighed and just looked at me.

"I also know you know just as well as I do that it is not easy to reason with him, I'm in the same boat as you, kid." he said.

"No you're not, Sammy, you get to hunt." I said, crossing my arms.

"So do you, Lena. You know he doesn't like you involved with witches, and quite frankly I don't either. So this case you sit out on, and next one you can help. I don't see the big deal. How about you act like a normal seventeen year old for once?" he said. "Okay, fine. I want a boyfriend, and I want to go out to parties and get drunk every night." I said smartly.

Sam lowered his eyes at me.

"Smartass." he said.

"See! You guys don't let me do normal seventeen year old things." I argue.

"You can't drink because you've proven time and time again that you can't do it responsibly without blacking out. Dammit, you were fifteen and already an alcoholic because of Dad." he said.

"Then let me date." I shoot back.

"Dean! Lena wants to know if she can have a boyfriend!" Sam yelled, without looking up from his screen.

"Tell her she's real freaking close to getting her ass kicked this morning!" he said back from the other room.

"Screw you, Sammy." I said, standing up. I saw him smirk as I walked away.

After my dad died, I took things really hard and started to drink.I was around alcohol all the time with my brothers and it was easy to access. It numbed the pain for a while, but soon after it came back and I had to drink more, and more. My brothers found out what was happening and forbid me from drinking any more alcohol. I remember the long intervention talk I had with Dean. That was the turning point for him and I, when he became super hardass on who used to be his perfect little sister. He didn't even let me out of his sight for about a whole year. That was the year Sammy was soulless so he didn't really care about it much until he got his soul back, given I had already been a year sober. On really rough days, I have been sneaking it into my coffee in the morning. It calms me down and it's not harming anyone because it's not a lot. They would absolutely kill me if they found out, though.

"Sammy, Lena, let's go, we gotta go interview that family. And we're stopping at Jody's on the way back." he said.

I turned my head quick to look at him.

"To visit, and ask for her help. Unless a certain little girl wants to act out, in which case we'll be leaving her house with one less person." he said, tipping his head at me.

"I'm not a little girl." I snapped back.

"That's what she cares about." said Dean, under his breath as he shook his head.

"Let's go, get in the car." he said, ushering us out.

Sammy put all his books in his bag and grabbed his computer before we headed out the door. I got in the back seat of the Impala and Dean sped off. For some reason, I could not keep my eyes open.

"You sleep okay last night?" Sammy asked, looking at me in the mirror.

"Kind of. I'm exhausted still." I answered.

"You went to bed pretty early last night, too." added Sammy.

That's what they think. I was "sleeping" when they got home from their hunt but that was only because I didn't want them to smell the alcohol on me from my cup of coffee last night. Just in case. I stared out the window for the next couple of minutes but before I knew it, I was knocked.

When I woke up, I was the only one in the car. It was parked in a parking lot of a restaurant. I looked out the window and saw Sam, Dean and Cas talking to the family, which I assume had their father killed by the witch. I rubbed my eyes and opened the car door. I walked across the parking lot to them and saw that the older lady who I assumed was the mother was crying. Sammy was trying to console her. The little kids were holding on to her legs. Dean saw me and opened his arms. He was still wearing a firm face, but I walked right into him. Dean always had this way of making me love him even when he is a complete dick. I kept my head buried in his chest while him, Sammy, and the older lady exchanged words. I assume the lady asked who I was because I heard Dean say, "This is my sister." I lifted my head and turned around, but once I saw they were still talking, I leaned my back on Dean's chest. Cas started to ask her a few personal questions to the side. I looked up at Dean.

"I don't want you to be mad with me, but you don't ever want to even talk about it." I say to him.

"I know." he said, rubbing my shoulder.

I looked away from him, clearly not satisfied with his response.

"Hey," he said, getting my attention again. I looked up at him.

"Are we done?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, and nodded, but he just waited for my response.

"Yes, Dean." I said sulkily, before turning my head back around, but not moving. Sammy and Cas walked over to us, as the family walked back into their restaurant. Sammy was scratching his head.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but the lady just described the witch, and in such perfect detail… I think it's Max."


	2. Teenage Antics

Recap from Chapter 1:

"Hey," he said, getting my attention again. I looked up at him.

"Are we done?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, and nodded, but he just waited for my response.

"Yes, Dean." I said sulkily, before turning my head back around, but not moving. Sammy and Cas walked over to us, as the family walked back into their restaurant. Sammy was scratching his head.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but the lady just described the witch, and in such perfect detail… I think it's Max."

I hope you all liked the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought about it! Also, my story is kind of following the plot line and seasons, but kind of not. I am living in the supernatural world, but I am kind of adding in elements that aren't/weren't in the show, and changing parts to fit the story better! In case anyone was confused! lol

"Max?" said Dean and I in unison.

"Last time we spoke to Max was… when was the last time we spoke to Max?" said Dean.

"What do you think happened to him?" Sammy asked.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face. I glanced up at him. He looked so tired. And it wasn't the hangover- it was just becoming who he was. I was starting to regret giving him grief earlier, I obviously know he doesn't want me too involved because of the danger aspects, but it's not that easy to accept all the time when I'm constantly around them. His eyes had bags under them and he hadn't shaved his face in a few days.

"Cas, what should we do? Can you locate Max?" asked Dean.

He leaned up from the wall but kept his arm around my shoulder, not listening his grip. He was tensing up and I wasn't sure why.

"I can locate him. I will have to use something he's been in contact with in order to do so." said Cas.

"We can work with that." said Sammy, nodding at Cas' response, but not taking his eyes off Dean.

"Are you okay? Why do you look like that?" I asked Dean.

"What? I'm fine, come on get in the car we gotta get to Jody's." he said, ushering me off him and towards the car.

I grudgingly walked towards the car and got back in the backseat. I was joined moments later by my brothers, and this time Castiel was with me in the back seat. I watched him look me over.

"You are not okay, Lena." he said to me.

I watched as Dean looked through the rear view mirror at us. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't want him to say anything just in case.

"I'm fine, Cas. Don't worry about me." I said, trying to smile.

"You know, I can sense pain on the inside, too. I can heal your physical pain, but your soul is screaming at me." he said.

My eyes narrowed at him.

"Cas. Stop." I seethed through my teeth. "I'm fine." I added.

"Hey." I heard Dean snap, and I groaned before I even looked up at him.

"I'm fine! My soul is doing just fine, Cas! Stop!" I let out a frustrated growl and Sammy also turned around and looked at me.

After a few moments I looked up at the mirror and I was met with Dean's piercing eyes staring at me. I looked away quickly and took my phone out of my pocket and began pressing random buttons. The car was silent the rest of the time, until we pulled into Jody's driveway. I waited until Dean was getting something out of the trunk to open the door and run to the front door. I shot Cas a glare on my way and he looked confused. I knocked on the door, and right before Jody opened it, I felt Sammy flick my head. I turned around and gave him a face.

"Knock off the attitude. You are treading on thin ice with him." he said, and stepped inside the house as I saw Dean walking up the grass.

I walked in as quick as I could and greeted Jody. I didn't want to risk Dean yelling at me here so I quickly turned into the hallway to find Alex. She was listening to music and didn't hear me come in. When she saw me she smiled and stood up.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming! Jody said your brothers were stopping by!" she said as she hugged me.

Alex and I have been friends for about three years now, basically ever since Jody took her in. I've stayed at Jody's a few times when the boys had to go on cross country trips and I didn't want to go. She was the closest thing I had to a best friend. Claire on the other hand...well her and I don't get along. I know it's just a part of her personality to be a bitch, but you _can_ hide it sometimes.

"Yeah, well, they pretty much drag me everywhere now." I say to her, hugging her back.

"Are they hunting something?" she asked, as we both sat down on her bed.

I shrugged. "They're trying to find a witch, but they think it's someone we know. Wait, have you ever met Max? Twin sister, Alicia?" I asked her.

I watched as she tried to rack her brain, and smiled when her eyes lit up in remembrance.

"The cute one! Half witch or something?"she asked.

"Yeah I guess he's pretty cute. But they think he killed the woman we are trying to help. Well, _they_ are trying to help. I can't help on this case." so said, rolling my eyes.

"Good. I mean, what if you had to kill Max or something? His good looks would distract you and you could end up dead." she said, ever so seriously.

"Ugh Alex, I just want a boyfriend!" I let out a grunt and picked up her pillow, before slamming my face into it.

"That was random…" she stated.

"I mean, like in all the shows and movies. Why haven't I met a guy like that. Think about it. I'm 17, and I've never had my first kiss. That's insane. Hi, my name's Elena, I've killed vampires, werewolves and zombies, but I don't know what it feels like to kiss a boy." I said, sarcastically.

I watched as Alex burst out into a fit of laughter. She doesn't understand what it's like to literally have one friend, plus she's at least had a boyfriend. Ok, so she used to live a not-so normal life with vamps, but now, her life is close to picture-perfect! She lives in a permanent home, has a parent, goes to real school, had a boyfriend… I'm sure Alex has even had sex.

"I'm glad this is funny to you." I said.

"Relaxxx. It's not funny- it's just- you know you won't ever be allowed to have a boyfriend with your brothers around right?" she asked.

She had a valid point. But I was not going to not ever date because of them. I am almost legal! It should be _illegal_ to not have had a boyfriend already! I had already graduated high school through online classes, but I had tried to convince them to let me go to real school one time and they blew up at me. The double standards are crazy with them.

A knock sounded on Alex's door, it was Jody.

"You guys want dinner? Spaghetti and meatballs!" she said, happily.

You have never seen two girls get off the bed quicker. We ran into the dining room and I saw Claire, Dean, and Sam already seated at the table. Claire looked up at me and then right back at her plate. I sat on the opposite side of my brothers next to Alex. Jody and Claire were at the heads of the table.

"Got any information on the witch, Jody?" I asked, digging into my pasta.

"This food is great, Jody, I'm going to need a doggy bag." said Dean, interrupting what Jody was about to say.

I glared at him and he narrowed his eyes, challenging me to say something to him. I was trying to keep my temper, because I hate getting yelled at in front of other people, and I would especially hate to get in trouble in front of Claire.

"How's college, Claire?" Sammy asked, turning and looking at her.

"Stupid." she responded.

"You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't ya?" asked Dean.

"I shouldn't be in school!" she snapped.

Alex and I smirked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"What's funny? At least I go to _actual_ school." said Claire to me.

"Sweetie, I graduated already. That's all that matters." I said, rudely.

"Yeah off online school. We all know you can cheat that way." she said.

"Screw you, I worked my ass off and that's why I graduated a whole year early. Sorry you had to practically beg for admittance into your _local_ college." I snapped back.

"Enough!" said Jody, and Dean simultaneously.

I glared at Claire and then at Dean. He was clearly pissed with me, but I was pissed at him, too.

"One more." said Dean, giving me his murderous glare.

I knew what that meant and leaned down in my seat. I wasn't trying to get in so much trouble today, but I'm so sick of not being able to help. They go out and risk their lives, hell, I never even know when they're going to come back half of the time. But I can't even help on the research this time because it's a witch? Bullshit. It's been over a month since I last felt the sting of Dean's belt on my ass. I don't want to feel it any time soon. But how am I supposed to change my behavior when they won't even listen to my problem? At least Sammy _tries_ to understand. Dean doesn't ever want to confront a problem that he knows involves changing rules over me. If it was up to him, I would probably never even leave the motel room.

I watched as Claire smirked at her plate. She pushed her food around, and then declared she was finished.

"Good, it's your turn to do the dishes." said Jody.

"I did them like four times this week!" she argued.

"Claire." said Sammy, sharply, giving her a look.

She rolled her eyes and eventually got up from the table and went into the kitchen. I looked over at Sammy to smile, but he was wearing an expression similar to Dean's.

"Thanks for dinner, Jody, I guess we'll see you sometime tomorrow at the coroner's." said Sammy.

I said goodbye to Alex, and she said she would try and convince Jody to let her come with her tomorrow. I said goodbye to Jody and thanked her for dinner, before walking out behind my brothers and into the Impala. The drive was relatively silent, and when we pulled into the motel, he turned to me.

"Give me your phone." he said.

"Why?!" I argued back. Which of course, I knew better to do, but I needed my phone!

"You know exactly why, and quite frankly, I don't need to give you know damn explanation!" he said, angrily.

I threw my phone up towards the front of the car and opened my door to get out. I started to storm towards the door when I felt hard sting on my butt.

"Ow!" I gasped, pulling away

"Get inside!" he yelled at me.

I stormed in the door and threw my bag down on my bed. I headed toward the bathroom, but the door closed in my face. I looked around the room and saw Sammy staring at me. I didn't even realize that tears were streaming down my face.

"Dean! I have to go to the bathroom!" I yelled, while crying some more and pounding on the door.

"Elena!" yelled Sammy, as he came over to me and grabbed my arms.

He pulled me into him, not letting me move.

"Relax. You need to relax." he said soothingly.

He let me cry into his chest for a while until we heard the bathroom door open and Dean walked out. I pulled away from Sam and went to sit on my bed. I watched as Dean and Sammy looked at each other, as if they weren't sure what to do. I mean, I was a lot easier to handle when I was fourteen, and even easier when Dad was around. The room was silent, and then I heard Dean exhale loudly.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly.

I wiped my face with my sleeves and looked up at them.

"I'm sorry, okay? Can we watch a movie? Can we just forget this day ever happened?" I asked quietly.

"Elena…," started Dean, "Okay. Okay. We'll just call today a bad day for everyone, huh? Tomorrow is different, no attitudes, no arguing, hear me?" he said.

"Yeah, yes, Dean." I said, quickly.

I saw Sammy smile, and Dean walked over to the fridge to get a beer. Sammy walked over to em and fell onto my bed.

"He can never stay mad at you. Must be nice." he said to me, and I smiled.

Dean put in the original _Planet of the Apes_ , and we all laid in my bed and watched it. Around 1am, I still couldn't fall asleep. I quietly got out of my bed, careful to not wake them and went into the kitchen where I poured myself a shot of whiskey. I just needed to calm my nerves so I could sleep a little. I watched as Sammy turned over in bed but didn't open his eyes, and quickly downed the shot. I put the shot glass back where it previously was from Dean, and got comfortable in Dean's bed since they took over mine. I was almost asleep when I felt the covers being pulled up higher to almost cover my face. I barely opened my eyes, but I saw it was Dean. He kissed my head and lifted the comforter even higher.

"I love you, baby." he said, groggily.

I really hope tomorrow is a better day. I'm sick of the life I've been living.

Luckily, I was woken up yesterday by myself. I took a quick glance around the room and saw Dean coming out of the bathroom in a towel and Sammy on his computer, typical. I rubbed my eyes and Sammy glanced at me.

"I made breakfast." he said, using his head to point to the counter.

"You can't cook, Sammy." I said, with a smirk on my face.

"True," answered Dean, "but the bacon's not half bad." he said.

I got out of bed and brushed my teeth, and attempted to brush through my mess of hair. When I realized it was as good as it was going to get, I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. I put a few pieces of bacon on my plate and poured myself a cup of coffee. To my advantage, Sammy's back was to me and Dean went back into the bathroom. I quickly took the already opened bottle of whiskey and poured it into my mug. I placed it back exactly where it was and took my mug and my plate to the table next to Sammy.

"Wow, the bacon isn't terrible." I said, surprised.

"I made eggs and toast, too." he said, optimistically

"The bacon is great, Sammy." I repeated, and he rolled his eyes.

I took a swig of my coffee, and felt instant relief.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked Sammy.

"We have to meet up with Jody in a few hours. I don't think anything but research until then." he said.

"I'm coming with you, right?" I ask.

"Yes you are, doesn't mean you're helping." he said.

"I know, Sammy." I said while rolling my eyes.

I remembered Alex was going to convince Jody to come with her and I have to see if it worked. I got up from the table and walked over to Dean.

"Can I have my phone back?" I asked, pouting.

He looked up at me, and then back at his shoe that he was tying.

"Why do you need your phone? You'll be with us all day." he said.

"I thought we squashed yesterday away…so that means I'm not in trouble anymore." I said, trying to sound confident.

"Oh that's what that means, huh?" he said, smirking at me.

"I have to talk to Alex, she said she wanted to come today. Please." I said.

He pulled open the drawer next to the bed and handed me my phone. I sat down on the bed and saw Alex already texted me. Dean walked over to help Sammy research and I answered Alex's text, which said Jody was letting her tag along! I smiled and answered her back, when I heard Dean say my name. I looked up at him and he was holding my coffee cup in his hand.

"What the hell is in this coffee?" he boomed.

I threw my phone down and stood up.

"That's whiskey… Elena this is yours? Why the fuck is there whiskey in your coffee?" he yelled.

I started to tear up already, and I tried to form a sentence but I couldn't. I had just been caught in my little game.

"Elena… tell me why there's whiskey in your coffee?" said Sammy, trying to bring a little rationalizing, but even he couldn't hide his anger.

"You been doing this a lot? Huh?" asked Dean.

"I...I…" I stuttered.

"Answer me!" he boomed.

"I don't know what to say!" I cried.

"Elena, go inside." said Sammy, since we were in a motel he couldn't exactly send me to my room, however, there was a giant bedroom in here, and a small living room with a TV.

Without hesitation, I ran into the living room. I sat on the couch and cried. I can't get away with anything. I should've known that.

I sat alone for about a half hour before Dean and Sammy came in. Sammy sat down on the other side of the couch and Dean stood up, glaring daggers at me.

"How long have you been doing that?" asked Sammy.

I sniffled, and answered, "a few months now."

I think he was surprised at my answer, as his eyes got wide and he shook his head.

"Why?" he asked me, and the disappointment in his voice did not go unnoticed.

"I don't know Sammy… everything has just been so hard lately...I miss Dad, and I keep seeing him in my dreams, it just calms me down, I promise." I said, quietly.

"You're seventeen, Elena!" said Dean, suddenly.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down, "I just wanted to relax." I added.

"You don't think to come to one of us and talk to us about it?" Sammy asked.

I looked down and didn't answer him.

"Sammy, go get lunch." Dean said.

Sammy looked at me.

"I have never been so disappointed in you." he said, before standing up and walking out of the motel.

I still didn't look up from my lap.

"When else have you been drinking?" Dean asked me.

When I didn't answer quick enough he spoke again.

"Elena, look at me, and God help you if you lie to me. When have you been drinking?" he repeated.

"Sometimes at night time when I can't sleep." I said.

"Elena, shit like this happens, you have to talk to me. You haven't learned that after everything happened with Sammy? You feeling however you feel is whatever, but I can help you if you talk to me!" he said.

"I know, Dean… I'm sorry…" I whined.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too, sorry that I don't believe you." he said, sitting on the couch.

"Come on." he said, ushering me over.

"Dean, pleaseeeee! I promise, I'm done! No more!" I begged.

"One...two…" he started.

And at that, I stood up and hesitantly walked over to him. He pulled me over to him and over his knees. I steadied myself with my hands on the floor, but he used his legs to trap mine anyway, so I wasn't really going anywhere.

"You're done, Elena, if I can't trust you to not touch alcohol, how can I trust you on a hunt? Huh?" he asked.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, cause it was really all I could say.

"You're not." was all he said, before I felt his hand crash down on my butt. One swat after another landed and they just got harder and harder.

"Dean, please!" I begged.

My pleas were useless to him, and his hand kept falling down. He didn't say anything for a while, just kept spanking. I haven't been over Dean's knee in a few months, even last time he only spanked me with his belt over a table.

"We got you over the alcohol shit, and you're not going back, you hear me? Since when do you start lying to me, huh? That's a new thing? Huh?" he said, angrily.

"No, Dean! I won't lie again, I promise!" I cried.

"Yeah, I'm sure you won't." He said, "Up." he added, as he smacked me one last time.

I stood up and rubbed my butt and I watched as he took his belt out of the loops of his pants and folded it over. He pushed the coffee table away from the couch with his foot.

"Pants down, and bend over." He said.

I backed away from him, but the glare he sent me made me walk right back up.

"Come on." he said.

I slowly walked over to the couch and looked up at him. I pleaded with him with my eyes, but he shook his head no. I reached to my pajama pants and pulled them to my knees as I leaned over the couch. I was already crying, but I yelped when the first whack hit me. Dean had a rule, the same one our father used; your age determines the amount of smacks you get. I always hated that part of getting older. He smacked me again and again, and I screeched. I assumed he finally hit the seventeenth smack because I heard his belt drop to the floor. He took me by my upper arm and pulled me up to face him. He pulled me into his chest and I bawled.

"Deannnnn…..I'm so sorryyyyy!" I cried.

"Shhhhhhh." he said, rubbing my back.

He let me cry for a while, before pulling me away to look at him. He grabbed my face with his hand and pulled it up to look at him.

"You aren't going to touch alcohol ever again, you hear me?" he said, shaking me slightly.

"Yes, Dean." I answered.

"I love you, Elena, more than the entire world, and when you feel like this, you need to talk to me. You need to stop me from whatever I'm doing and _talk._ Okay? Please, Elena." he said, sounding desperate at his last two words.

"Yes, yes, okay." I said, hugging him again.

"Jesus, kid, you're killing me slowly." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry." I said, again.

"You better be." he said, pulling away from me, giving me a serious face again.

I heard a plastic bag ruffling and I assumed Sammy was back.

"I'm sure Sammy is going to want to talk with you." said Dean.

I nodded. Dean stood up to walk out into the main room.

"Oh, and Elena," he started, turning towards me, "You want coffee, you ask us from now on, got me?" he asked.

Please let me know what you think!


	3. Staycation

**Recap:**

 **I heard a plastic bag ruffling and I assumed Sammy was back.**

" **I'm sure Sammy is going to want to talk with you." said Dean.**

 **I nodded. Dean stood up to walk out into the main room.**

" **Oh, and Elena," he started, turning towards me, "You want coffee, you ask us from now on, got me?" he asked.**

"Yeah, i hear you." I said, nodding at Dean.

He walked out into the bedrooms and I wiped my face before following him. When i walked out, I saw Sammy look at me. He still looked upset.

"Sammy, I'm sorry…" i started.

"You sorry cause you just got your ass beat, or because you're _really_ sorry?" he asked.

"Both." i answered honestly, as he approached me. He leaned down at hugged me and I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"I'm going to try to stop." I said to him.

"No-" started Dean, "You're _going_ to stop. There's no _trying._ No leniency for that." he said.

I let go of Sam and fell back onto the bed.

"Just saying, you guys aren't the best example for a recovering alcoholic…" i said.

I looked and saw Dean giving me a no-nonsense look and looked away.

"You egg him on. You ask for it." Sammy says, rolling his eyes and walking from me.

I huffed, knowing damn well that i _did_ egg him on, but i couldn't help my mouth sometimes. I looked back at my phone, which had been discarded on the bed when Dean yelled before. I looked at the last text from Alex, which said that Claire was coming too, followed by a bunch of eye roll emojis.

"Ughhhh!" I exclaimed, making my brothers turn their heads and look at me.

"You look at yourself in the camera?" said Dean, with a smirk.

"I look like you, asshat, congratulations, you just insulted yourself." I said back.

I saw Dean mimic me, clearly knowing his comment back fired. I had Dean's dark hair, facial features, and height, the only thing I didn't get was his eyes. I'm stuck with all his features but I can't be blessed with his one good feature. Figures, I have Sam's eyes.

"Why're you groaning at your phone?" asked Sammy.

"Alex said Claire is coming, too." I said.

"What is this, bring your kids to work day?" asked Dean, rolling his eyes and taking a bite out of a leftover cheeseburger in tin foil.

"It's a police convention, Dean, and there _might_ be a job. It could be nothing, and then we'd get a mini vacay, all expenses paid." I said, leaning back and tucking my hands under my head.

"Punkass, there is a job," said Dean, "You don't listen to a damn thing we say." he mumbled to himself.

"Whateverrrrrrrrrr," I grumbled, "Can we go now?" I added.

"Once you change and fix your bees nest that you call hair." said Dean.

I flipped Dean off at this, and usually he doesn't mind when it's light-hearted, but i did just get punished so i wasn't sure if that was smart or not. They've learned as I'm growing that they can't expect me to act a certain way when they do the opposite all the time. They curse like sailors, so cursing has never been a real punishable act to them, except when it's directed at them, of course. Getting in trouble at school was never too bad with them either. I often would end up in the principal's office waiting for Dean to come pick me up, and while he was certainly agitated when he got there, he was never too upset with me because well, Dean is Dean, and what I see is what I do. Sammy is pretty lenient too with those things, he usually cracked down more about school, which is why I ended up pulling out and doing my last two years online.

"I'm gonna break your goddamn finger next time, go get dressed." Dean snapped.

I rolled my eyes and rolled off the bed to my bag. I picked out my clothes and changed in the bathroom, but unfortunately I couldn't do much with my tangled curls. Maybe I'll have Claire braid it later, though I'm not sure she wouldn't be tempted to cut it off.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I saw Sam and Dean packing their duffels on the bed.

"Pack everything up, were actually not coming back here." said Sammy.

I wasn't mad, this place was dusty as hell. I threw my clothes into my bag and all my other few belongings into the other joint bag.

"Let's roll." said Dean, and the three of us headed out to the Impala, our duffels lugging over our shoulders.

We have been driving for about an hour and half now, and i was bored and wanted to see Alex already. I need as much girl time as i can with as much as i'm with these guys.

"Do you guys love me?" I ask, suddenly.

"What?" asked Dean, incredulously.

"Of course we do, Lena." Sammy said, looking back at me.

"Why are you asking?" asks Dean.

"Would you guys really send me to Jody's?" I asked, leaning back in my seat.

No one answered and we sat in silence for a moment.

"Would you like to go to Jody's?" Dean asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't want to live there." I say back.

"Then don't act up and you won't have to see if we're serious." he said.

Somewhere in me I knew they would never send me to live with someone else. They literally don't even trust anyone else to look after me. Except Bobby of course, I used to stay with him before I was allowed to hunt or trusted home alone.

"I wouldn't mind having a sleepover at Jody's." I added all of a sudden.

Again, silence.

"That could be nice, I think." Sammy said, and I saw Dean turn his head and look at him.

"What Dean, she's a teenage girl, and she _should_ spend time with other teenage girls." he argued.

"Maybe." said Dean, roughly, and that was all that was said about the sleepover.

We kept driving until we _finally_ pulled into the police convention. This time, it was at a nice, big resort-style cabin complex. I was excited to see Alex and make the most of this 'vacation', and I decided I wasn't going to let Claire, or my brothers ruin that. Even if that meant I had to be nice to Claire. We took our bags out of the trunk and walked in, and when Alex caught my eye she ran over and hugged me.

"Finally! I've been here for like four hours already!" she said.

"Dean was taking his time," I said, not knowing he was right behind me.

He gave me an incredulous look, "I was driving thirty miles over the speed limit!" he said, and the two of us laughed.

I went over and gave Jody a hug.

"Our rooms are right across the hall from you, down that bend, and your first right. Room 203." said Jody.

"Awesome. So I guess we'll get settled and then get down to business." said Sammy.

We grabbed our bags and lugged them down the hall as Dean opened the room.

"Dean," I started as I walked in.

He glanced up at me and though I am not scared to ever talk to my brother he looked tired again and tired Dean is not someone to mess with.

"So, from what I've heard you guys talk about, there aren't witches here...it's vamps right?" I said, plopping down on the bed.

He smirked at me as he realized what I was doing.

"You want to help?" he asked.

"I mean I wouldn't mind helping...if you guys really needed me or something…" I said.

"Great. Start reading, kid." he said, as Sammy walked over and released a huge book onto my lap, causing me to sink into the bed.

"Ow." I grunted, glaring at Sammy.

"Hey," started Dean. "read." he said, snapping at the book.

I read for about twenty-five minutes before I thought about Max again.

"Hey, so what's going on with Max? Are you guys giving up on him already?" I asked.

"Why do you care so much about Max, huh?" Asked Dean.

"Come on man, it's obvious, she's had a crush on him since the moment she saw him." said Sammy.

"No, no I don't actually," I snapped back, "I was just wondering why we moved on so quick from that case to another one." I said annoyed.

"Well you shouldn't worry about it anyway, right?" asked Dean.

I didn't answer him, just glared in his direction, and after a couple seconds he looked up at me. I rose from the bed and tossed the book off my lap and onto the floor.

"I wish I stayed with Bobby last month." I said, not in a scream, but in a calm, yet angry tone. I walked swiftly to the bathroom and closed the door. I wet my face and dried it, patting away the few tears as they escaped.

I sat down on the toilet seat and sighed. I just sat there for a couple of minutes composing myself.

"Lena, we're gonna head out to talk to Jody, come on." said Sammy, rapping on the door.

I sighed again and stood, and counted to ten before walking out of the bathroom. I didn't look at either of my brothers, but I knew they were looking at me. I grabbed my sling bag and tossed it over my shoulder and headed towards the door. I stood there patiently, looking at my cell phone before one of them opened the door. Dean knocked on Jody's door, and when she answered, Dean walked in. I tried to follow suit, but Sam held me back.

"One minute, Jody." he said, shutting the door.

I looked at my phone, scrolling aimlessly, and refusing to meet his eyes.

"You didn't mean that, right?" he asked me.

I didn't answer him, but kept tapping my phone.

"Please don't make me take that." said Sammy.

Upon hearing that, I slowly returned my hand to my side and glanced up at him through angry eyes.

"You really would've rather stayed at Bobby's?" he asked, almost as if he was sad at that fact.

"Sam," I said, biting my cheek to keep the tears from spilling. "I hate him, Sammy. And I can't grow up when I'm with him." I said, quietly.

"You don't hate him, Lena, I know he's a hardass, believe me I know more than anyone, but-"

"No, Sammy, _I know_ more than anyone. You aren't restricted from doing what you do because he doesn't like it. You are allowed to talk to people, and have normal friends, and make decisions, and _goddam_ he won't even talk to me about anything!" I say.

Sammy brings me into his chest and hugs me, and I try my hardest to not sniffle or look like I'm crying. Ah, the joys of growing up with brothers.

"Listen, I am going to talk to him, okay, today, I promise. And later on tonight, me, you, and him are going to sit down and talk about all of this, okay? I mean it, I will." he said, hugging me again.

I nodded and wiped my face.

"Just please, please, be good today, okay? You piss him off and you are going to give him more to use against you tonight, okay? Just 'Yes, Dean' him to death until tonight, alright?" he said, and I laughed at that. He kissed my head and patted my shoulder as he opened the door.

Alex was lying on the king bed and Dean and Jody were talking on the couch. I didn't look at Dean, but went and laid next to Alex on the bed.

"We don't know who's involved, I mean there are tons of police officers here, and the investigation is nearly closed. I don't know what, but somebody is trying to hide something." said Jody.

"Have you spoke to any of the other officers yet?" I asked her.

"I've tried but I don't know who may be involved." she answered.

"Why don't we go scape the place out and talk to a few people?" asks Sammy.

"Sounds like a plan, let's move out." said Jody.

Sammy, Dean, and Jody rose as me and Alex stayed and watched a video on her phone.

"Lena, come on." said Dean, as he snapped his fingers and pointed to the door.

I was about to roll my eyes when I saw Sammy glance at me from behind Dean. I sighed quietly and stood up.

"Come on, we'll finish it later." I said to Alex. She stood with me and we walked to the door. I walked towards Sammy.

"I have to go to the room, I don't have my knife on me." I said.

"Okay, quick." he said, handing me the room key.

"You're staying with us, Lena." said Dean, as he watched me walk away from them to turn into our room.

"I'm getting my knife, Dean!" I said, sighing angrily.

He began to approach me when Sammy put his hand up.

"Stop, stop for now, Lena get it now." he said.

I turned and walked inside and went to my duffle where I kept my favorite blade. I lifted it and ran my hand over it. I glanced over at the bed next to me and I longed to lay in it and sleep for a few days. I am so tired, I am _always_ so damn tired.

"Where'd he go?" I asked Sammy, as I returned in the hall to only see him and Alex.

"Went to get started with Jody. Come on, you two are with me." he said. I sliding knife in my pocket and we walked towards the main level. Sammy began asking questions and I felt useless. They let me interrogate by myself all the time, I don't know why _now_ they are being such hardasses. I turned my back to Sammy and looked around. I saw a young girl, probably early twenties smiling her teeth off. I walked closer and saw Dean was seated at the low table, smiling just as hard. I smirked and started walking over.

"Sir, your wife is complaining again that she's locked out of her room." I said, tapping him on the shoulder.

I watched as the lady's face contorted with disgust.

"You're married?!" she asked, clearly unhappy.

Dean glanced up at me with a murderous glare and then stumbled over his words while looking at her. She stomped away angrily and he stood up quickly and towered over me. I jumped back on instinct, but still smiled.

"Can't kill me, were at a police convention." I said smugly.

He laughed angrily and then turned back to me.

"Where's Sammy? You were told to stay with Sammy." he said.

"He's right there-" I said, turning and pointing to where I left him and Alex.

Except, they weren't there.

"Fun, now you come with me." said Dean, grabbing my arm.

I rolled my eyes and trudged after him.

We met a few people, and everyone seemed so innocent and nice. It was actually bothering me how polite everyone was. I still hadn't spoken to Dean besides from earlier, and the more I was following him in silence the more I remembered why I was mad at him.

We met up with Sammy and Alex around dinner time and Sammy looked at me with a shocked expression because I was with Dean.

"Where'd you go?" Alex asked, looking annoyed.

"I was mad at Dean and then i turned around and you guys were gone." I answered.

At that moment, Jody showed up, looking relaxed as well.

"I got nothing." she added to the conversation.

"Great. Looks like there was nothing here." I said.

"First of all, you're the one who wanted a vacation, brat." Dean said.

"Shut up." i told him, and he quickly changed his expression.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Lena-" he started.

"Yeah i forgot, i can't say anything to you or you get all upset. I forgot we can't talk." i said back.

"You want to go have a talk right now in the room?" he challenged.

I didn't answer him. Alex looked awkward and Jody was trying not to.

"Guys, i'm gonna go wind down a bit, why don't you guys go talk and we'll meet down here for dinner in about an hour, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." said Sammy, ushering me to walk in front of him. When we got to the room, Sammy opened the door.

"Sit, now." he said, pointing to the couch.

I sat down, not wanting to anger the brother that was on my side. He paced around a bit as Dean took a seat on the bed across from me and just glared at me.

"Now listen, you're both on edge and I get it but you _need_ to learn to communicate with each other-" started Sammy.

"I always try and talk to him and he dismisses me like I don't care!" I yell.

Sammy raised his hands to say something, but Dean beat him to it. He stood and started stalking towards me.

"Where'd you get the idea that you could tell at us? Huh? Or talk to us the way you have been? Is it because of school and these new friends? Because I can remedy that real fast." he said, stopping when he was towering over me.

"No!" I shouted, and then put my hands up to cover my face, realizing I just yelled again and didn't want to get smacked for it.

"Dean, sit, come on man just talk to her. She just wants you to hear her out." said Sammy. Dean continued to glare daggers at me, but walked back over to sit down. I looked at Sammy and he gave me a pointed look to control myself.

I put my head in my hands and groaned in frustration.

"Dean, and everytime i try and talk to you about something you shut me down. Because i'm too young, or because i'm a girl-" I start.

"Because you're our little sister and I want you to stay alive for as long as possible." Interrupted Dean.

I went to continue but he he kept going.

"Lena, what we do is dangerous and i let you help a lot more than I even want to. You're our baby sister and if anything happened to you because of what we allowed you to do i… i don't know what i would do." he said.

"Dean, i get that, i do! But i'm going to be 18 soon and i'm going to hunt whether you want me to or not. so why not learn how to do it properly?" i asked.

I watched his face contort and Sammy sighed

"First of all, so long as you live with us, which you will, being 18 means nothing in the family." said Dean.

"That's bullshit! Sammy?" I said angrily, turning to Sam for help.

"Watch your goddam mouth!"said Dean, walking towards me once again. I grabbed Sammys arm and hid behind his torso.

"Lena, you need to talk with him." said Sammy looking down at me.

"Sammy…" I whined.

"You going to curse at him, you're going to deal with him." he said, removing my hands from him and pushing me towards Dean.

Dean still looked pissed as I was standing not too far away from him. I slowly walked and sat on the bed.

"Lena, I can give you a little more freedom, but it's not the kind you're asking for. You're not dying at 17 because of us." Dean said.

"I'm not gonna die!" I whine, tears coming to my eyes.

"No? Do you think anyone thinks they're going to die? Anyone who went on a camping trip and was attacked by a Wendigo, you think they thought they were gonna die? Huh?" he shouted at me.

I was silent, but angry, and tears were coming from my eyes.

"You can hate me all you want, but you're going to live. And you're going to be respectful and follow orders while you're alive. You got me?" he asked.

"Then I'll run away! I'll run away like Claire did except I won't get caught!" I shouted.

Dean approached me and I looked towards Sammy, who looked equally stressed. Dean grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up from the bed.

"You run away and I promise you," he said, smacking my butt rapidly, "we will find you, and when we do," he added, and was trying to block his hand, "you will get the spanking of your life." He said. He stopped and took both of my arms and made me look at him.

"Do you understand me?" he shouted.

"Yes," i start, "but it doesn't mean I won't." I add.

Dean glared at me and laughed in an angry manner.

"Yeah, okay. Good luck running away when there's now going to be someone watching you at all times." he said.

He let go of me and I immediately turned and grabbed my phone. I ignored Sammy standing there, he didn't even try to intervene this time. I dialed Bobbys number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey sweet baby, what's up?" he answered.

"I want to come live with you." I said to him.

"Lena-" started Sammy, as he started to come towards me.

"Bobby please let me come live with you. I hate them!" I cried.

Bobby started to talk back, and then Dean grabbed the phone from my hands.

"Dean!" I screamed, trying to get it back.

"Yeah, yeah…. no, she's upset about the witches thing again… telling me she's leaving when she turns 18… yeah,... she mad she got spanked like a child because she's picking up some new habits from her school friends...Bobby you know dad didn't tolerate disrespect…right… yes. Okay, bye." he said, and hung up the phone. Instead of giving my phone back he slipped it right into his pocket.

"Noooo! Dean I want to talk to him!" I cried.

" _I_ talked to him, and he agrees with me. You're not winning this one, sweetheart." he said, sternly.

"Fuck you, Dean." i said sharply, before running towards the door and out of the room. I walked right up to Jody and Alex's room and let myself in. I knew it was inevitable that I Would Be punished for saying that but damn it felt so good! Jody and Alex were both in the bed watching tv, when they looked up and saw me.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, and she was answered by Dean storming in the door and glaring at me.

"Out now." he said sharply.

"Dean…" I tried.

"Elena!" he shouted.

I gave in and walked towards him and then around him out the door. He shut the door and then opened ours. I noticed Sammy was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, worriedly, knowing the brother who protected me from Dean wasn't here now.

Dean didn't answer me.

"Elena I don't know what to do with you!" he finally said.

I sat down gingerly on the bed and glanced up at him.

"I mean you're disrespectful to us, you argue every little single thing I ask of you, you don't listen to orders… how can I even trust you're ready to hunt things on your own if I can't trust you with me?

"Dean, I just want a little more.." I say quietly.

"I will give you what I think you can handle, and that's it. You prove to me you can handle more and we'll talk about giving you more, you hear?" he asked roughly.

"But.. But Dean you never want to talk to me about stuff like that, even if I am ready." I argue back.

At that moment, Sammy walks in the room and sighs.

"How do you know that, Lena? I hate to break it to you, but you haven't shown me you're ready yet. You're good at what you do, you are, baby, but that doesn't mean you need more right now.:" he said, calming down at the last part.

I looked over at Sammy and he looked at me as if I were going to say something.

"You going to be the Lena we all know, and mostly love now?" said Dean, before I could say anything back.

I huffed and laid back on the couch.

"I think that's a yes." he said. He walked over to me and put his hands on either side of my head.

"I love you, Lena, but I will beat your ass till you get your head on straight, got me?" he asked.

"Yes, Dean." I mumbled.

He used his thumbs to wipe my tears from my eyes and then kissed my head.

He walked towards the fridge and grabbed two beers, handing one to Sammy.

"And if you ever curse at me like that again...you'll have wished I sent you away." said Dean, bringing his serious face up again.

He saw my face twinge in fear, and he knew I understood, which led him to quickly add, "Which we would never do…" he said smirking. He and Sammy laid in the bed and I sat in the armchair and we calmed down while watching a stupid soap opera.

"It's 7 o'clock, you guys want to head down for dinner?" asked Sammy.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled, pulling the blanket further up to cover myself. What a long day. Two spankings in 24 hours really wears you out.

"Dean?" he asked, looking over.

Dean was passed out on the bed, totally unaware to the world around him.

"I'll go get some stuff and bring it up in case you guys are hungry later." Sammy said.

I nodded at him, and closed my eyes myself.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! It is sort of long because I actually forgot how much I wrote already! Lol! If you have any ideas/suggestions let me know! Please review!**


	4. Girl Fight

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you guys are enjoying! please keep reviewing and letting me know! :)**

"Sammy, cut it out!" yelled Dean.

I turned over on the chair and opened my eyes. Sam and Dean were standing off with each other, and Dean looked pissed.

"You're not going to do it, someone has to!" Sammy answered back.

I sat up and pushed the blanket off me.

"That doesn't have to be us! Why does it always have to be us?" yelled Dean.

"What is happening?" I said, standing, immediately annoyed that they woke me up. I glanced at the clock, 8:32. I guess I slept through the night.

"You see," started Dean, motioning towards me, "you woke her up." he finished.

"Your big ass mouth woke her up!" Sammy argued.

I watched as Dean approached him.

"Hey! Why are you guys yelling!" I asked, gaining both of their attention.

"Sammy called Rowena last night to come and help _him_ dispose of these super-might alpha vamps or whatever. Can't be killed like normal vamps." said Dean.

"So there is a case?" I ask.

"Lena, Sammy called Rowena... to help him…Sammy's gonna try and harness those "powers" he still thinks he has and he's gonna end up killing himself!" Dean ended angrily.

"Sam, why would you call _Rowena?"_ I asked surprised. I didn't trust that red head bitch for anything.

"It's the only thing we can do!" he argued back.

"You're not doing this-" started Dean as he turned back towards Sammy.

"Bullshit, you would do the same!" he yelled.

Dean went to argue back when our door was opened and Jody stormed in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she yelled.

"Sammy called in Rowena's help." I said simply.

"Rowena?" questioned Jody.

"Who's Rowena?" said a voice behind Jody, and out popped Claire.

"A bitch. I think she may be your cousin." I said to her.

I watched as anger flared in her eyes and she lunged at me.

"Hey!" yelled Jody, trying to grab Claire.

I swung my fist at her and was shocked that it connected with her neck. She jumped on me and I fell and hit my head on the corner of the armchair. She was fighting like a girl- she started clawing at my face and got one punch in before she was ripped off of me, and I was hauled to my feet.

"Really? Really?!" said Dean, shaking me and dragging me away from her. Claire was sitting on the bed and still looked like she wanted to rip my head off. Jody and Sam were standing in front of her. Dean's hand was tight on my arm and I tried to pry it off.

"Let gooooooo…" I whined, hating being restrained like a kid in front of Claire. I watched as she smirked, and lost my shits.

"You dirty, bitch!" I yelled, struggling to run towards her. I'm pretty sure Dean wasn't expecting me to be so brave in front of him and was taken back as he stumbled forward with me a few feet before yanking me back so hard, I think my shoulder almost fell off.

He turned me sideways and smacked me so hard, I jumped up on my toes and covered my butt with my hand.

"Noooooo not here!" I cried as quietly as I could.

Dean might be the most unreasonable person we know, but he knows all about my rivalry with Claire and wouldn't purposely embarrass me in front of her. He grabbed my face and stood in front of me so Claire couldn't see my face.

"I don't know what you think you're doing right now, but you better cut it out now or I'm gonna start in on you and I don't care who's in here. Got me?" he asked.

"Yes!" I cried quietly.

He let go of me, but held his glare.

"Sorry, Dean.." I added, and i wanted to rub my butt so bad but I would never with Claire in the room.

"Them," he said, using his head to gesture towards Jody and Claire.

"Deannn… no…" I trailed off. No way was I apologizing to Claire.

"No?" growled Dean, and he moved his hand to grab me again.

I squirmed out of the way.

"Okayyyyy," I whined, and looked at them, "sorry Jody, Claire." I said. bitterly. Sam was glaring at me, also.

"Let me go get this settled… stop in when you guys are ready." said Jody, with an apologetic glance at me.

Dean waited until they closed the door before turning to me again.

"You've lost your fucking mind, kid." he said.

"Sit down so Sammy can clean you up." he growled, pointing to the chair.

I gingerly sat down and waited for him to walk over.

"Sorry, Sam." I mumbled.

He cleaned my cuts with peroxide and bandaged what had to be bandaged.

"You've certainly inherited the Winchester temper." he said, still straight faced.

"She pisses me off so much. Why is she even here?" I say, as he pat a big cut on my cheek.

"Same reason you are- because she won't give Jody a damn break!" said Dean.

"I don't know why you're so pissy about me fighting, you fight all the time! I've gotten into fights at school and you were never this mad! And _she_ lunged at _me!"_ I shout to Dean, matter-of-factly.

"Keep going, Lena, cause as soon as Sammy's done, me and you are having a talk of our own, and we won't be talking much." he said, bitterly.

"Why?! That's not fair!" I yell.

Sam smacked me hard on the thigh.

"Quit your yelling." he said, harshly.

I leaned back in the big chair, wishing it would just consume me.

"It's not fair. Claire does whatever she wants and nobody ever says anything to her. She never gets in trouble!" I whine.

"Claire's not our sister, so quite frankly, I don't care what she does, I care what you do," said Dean, coming up and smacking me in the back of the head, "and stop whining, you're seventeen." he added.

"You fight at school, with mean girls, that's whatever. You get into a fight while we are literally both _right next to_ you, and while you're helping on a case, now we have a problem." said Dean.

"Okay," I gave in, looking across the room at him.

"I'm sorry, Dean…" he glared at me, unwavering his expression.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask.

Silence.

I looked at Sammy, who was just putting all the first aid stuff away.

"Sammy?" I ask quietly.

"He doesn't listen to me anyway, Lena." Sammy says.

"Real fucking mature," says Dean, "if she wasn't in the room you'd tell me she needs her ass beat. You're just always so scared she'll be mad at you." says Dean. I watched as Sam shot a murderous glare at Dean.

"Make me the bad guy all the fucking time." Dean mumbled under his breath, gathering his clothes on the floor and tossing them on the bed.

The room for eerily quiet as it was full of tension and nobody spoke. I wanted to ask when we could go over to Jody's, but I didn't want to risk speaking and I didn't want to see Claire. After Dean tied his shoes, he motioned to me.

"Let's go, Sammy will meet us."

I stood and walked towards him. He was still glaring at me.

"Don't even look at her. One nasty thing comes out of your mouth and you're gonna be sorry, got me?" he asked.

"Yes, Dean." I answer, sincerely.

We head across the hall and Jody lets us in after we knock. I stay right by Dean's side and don't even look in Claire's direction. Alex was in the shower which didn't help the case at all. Dean and Jody sat at the kitchen table looking at papers and I just stood over Dean's shoulders taking everything in.

Sammy walked in suddenly and took a seat next to them.

"So what's Rowena's role going to be in this?" asks Jody suddenly.

I watched as Dean rolled his eyes and then sarcastically grinned at Sam.

"Yeah, Sammy what's Rowena's role?" he asked.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get something posted! I am also posting a bonus chapter where the Winchester's are much younger! Let me know what you think! Open to ideas! :)**


	5. Daddy Dean

Hey guys! So i haven't updated in a minute… please review if you like this chapter! I decided to do a flashback!

Dean: 19

Sammy: 15

Elena: 6

I was clinging onto Dean tightly as he walked with me through a dusty, dark bar that was only lit by neon signs. We were walking through a back hallway that apparently had rooms which had women and men coming out of them. I didn't know people lived here! It was dark and I was tired and Dean knew that, but we have been moving for the last 24 hours and i haven't been able to sleep yet. This was getting at Dean, because I was tired and being difficult and he was getting irritated with me. I could tell he was tired too. He had bags under his eyes and his face had hair on it. I loved rubbing it. It was smooth. I laid my head on his shoulder and could feel his grip tighten on me every time we passed by a doorway. We finally reached a room and he knocked loudly. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Are we staying here, Dean?" i asked.

"No. This place is even below our pay grade. And that's not a lot." he growled under his breath.

"Dee i'm really tired.." i whined, tears beginning to sprout again.

This would only be the twentieth meltdown of the day.

"Hey, hey," he scolded lightly, "what'd i tell you in the car? you're a big girl now right? Big girls get to stay up late with their big brothers and then we all go to sleep together, okay? soon, baby." he said, as i whined and he lifted me up further.

I listened as the door opened and a man stumbled out.

"Dean! You came!" the man stuttered.

There was loud music coming from the room. Dean walked in with me and put his hand over my head.

"Would you shut that shit off, she's sleeping!" Dean said harshly.

I lifted my head again, and began crying.

"I want Sammy…" I whined.

"Come on, Lena…" he sighed, "you never want Sammy. I'm your favorite big brother." he said. I looked at him with tear stained eyes and tried my best to glare at him.

"Don't give me that face." he said sternly. I shrunk down and buried my face in his chest again.

He was cranky beyond belief but he still leaned down and kissed my head. He sat down on the bed and started talking with this guy. He had seemed to sober up ever since we walked in. Dean reached in his pocket and handed the guy cash. He lifted me up and set me next to him.

"Lay here and relax for a couple minutes, i'm going to go talk over there." he said, pointing to the other side of the room. I was too tired to argue, so i laid down and watched him. They spoke and looked through books as i waited. I grew impatient sitting there and stood to get on the floor. Dean and the guy were standing with their backs towards me and i crept over to the door and peeked out. I went to step out when i was swept off my feet. I looked up to see Dean glaring at me.

"I'll have Sammy give you a buzz later. We're heading home and we'll keep you in touch Ash. Thanks." he said as he reopened the door and walked out with me.

"Where'd I tell you to stay?" he asked roughly.

I buried my head deeper in his neck.

"Elena…" he started, "where did I tell you to stay?" he asked again.

"Bed." i said softly.

"Are you allowed to go anywhere by yourself? Ever?" he asked, still walking away from the music and back to the main bar.

"No, Dean." I said, sadly.

He didn't say anything else as we finally reached the car and he bucked me in next to him.

"Lay your head down and go to sleep. We'll be home soon." he said.

I twisted out of the seatbelt and leaned my head on Deans thigh.

He sighed, as he has a rule about staying buckled in, but he knew we were both overly tired and needed a nap.

My best guess is I finally fell asleep in Baby and Dean carried me in. I woke up groggily and I was in his arms again. We walked into the bunker and down the steps and I saw Sammy standing at the bottom.

"Sammy!" I said, although with how tired I was, it wasn't super enthusiastic, even though I wish it was.

I struggled to get out of Dean's arms and I finally landed on the floor and ran to Sammy. Dean was right before, I typically am closer to and want Dean more than I do Sammy, but that's just because Sammy isn't around as often. He's always studying or at the library and he gets annoyed with me sometimes when I ask too many questions.

"Why you up, Sammy? It's 2am." said Dean, shooting him a face I knew all too well.

"I was just reading. I wanted to be up when you guys got home." Sammy said back, hugging me.

Dean continued to glare at him and he shook his head as he threw the bags on the table.

"Promise Dean, I promise I won't be a bitch tomorrow." said Sammy, smirking.

"You said bitch." I said slowly, and looked at Sammy.

"Hey," both my brothers said, although Dean's came out as more of a bark.

I cowered at that and sunk more into Sammy's leg.

"Sorry." mumbled Sammy.

"Take your bag and go put your pajamas on." Dean said sharply, thrusting the bag in my direction.

I slowly took a few steps toward Dean and reached for my bag.

I took it from him as we heard a loud crash and turned around. Castiel appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Cas!" I yelped, and went to advance towards him.

"Lena, bed."

"I just wanna say hi…" I whine, daring to step forward.

"You just did. Now go." Dean said, pushing me towards my room.

I walked away stomping my feet and pushed my door open. I tossed my bag on the floor and pulled my ariel pajamas out of my bag. I sat down and tried to take my boots off but I couldn't untie the knot and they were too small to slip off. I groaned and started to cry again.

"Deeee!" I say, and suddenly my door opens, but it's Sammy.

"What's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"My shoeeeee" I cry.

"Shhh, Lena, baby you don't have to cry. Just ask me. I'm good at this kind of stuff." Sammy said, trying to cheer me up.

He sat next to me and untied my shoe which I then slipped off. He wiped my face with his hand and smiled at me.

"I missed you Sammy." I said. Dean and I have been gone the last week and Dean finally trusted Sammy to stay home alone.

Just as we were about to stand up, Dean walked in the door.

"You," he said, pointing to Sammy, "bed. You got school tomorrow, right?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I do. I went all week Dean. And I got an amazing grade on that paper!" Sammy said, excitedly.

"Proud of you, I'll read it tomorrow. Please don't make me tell you to go to bed again." Dean said stone-faced. Sammy got up and walked out the door.

"I told you to put your pajamas on." he said, grabbing them off the floor and coming towards me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to stand in front of him while he sat on my bed. I felt all tired and mushy again and wanted to lay with Dean but i think he was at least a little upset at me. I let him take my clothes off and put my pajamas on while I stood there, too lazy to move. Once done, he threw my old clothes in a pile on the floor and lifted me into bed.

He brought the blanket up and over me to just show my face as he sat down next to me.

"You're lucky your brother's too tired to give you a spanking right now." he said, looking intently at me.

"I'm sorry I made you mad today, Dee." I said sulkily.

"You're tired. And so am I. Don't walk away from me again." he said, pointing his finger at me.

"I won't." I answered, and he leaned down and kissed my head.

"Please try and let me sleep tomorrow morning." he said, rising from my bed.

"Ok, Dean. I love you." I said, eyes almost shutting.

"Love you more, baby." he said. Reaching for the lights.

"Love you the mostest!" I quickly get in, smiling.

"Hey," Dean said in a mock-stern voice, "I'm the oldest. That means I love you more than the universe. I win." he said.

"Not fair." I said in a sweet voice, with a smirk on my lips.

"Goodnight, baby." he said, shutting the lights.

The next morning, I woke up at ten fifteen. Dean was already up and drinking his coffee. The two of us spent the day lounging in the house, watching Dean's old movies and eating bad food. When Sammy came home after school, he seemed to be in a foul mood. He didn't acknowledge me or Dean as he stormed into his room. Dean and I looked at each other and Dean ran his hand over his face.

"Now I gotta deal with a bitch-fit. Great." he said, standing up.

"Dean, what's a-" I started, but he quickly rounded on me.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Don't say that word." he finished. He was about to approach Sammy's room when Sammy walked out and up to Dean.

"Did you get it yet?" Sammy asked him impatiently.

"Get what?" asked Dean.

"The call Dean, did you get it?" he asked again.

"Sammy calm down and make a sentence." Dean growled.

Sammy sighed and looked like he could cry.

"I'm sorry Dean, I am- I didn't mean to," Sammy started.

"Sam you got five seconds to stop blubbering and tell me what the fuck you're talking about." said Dean.

I watched over the couch as this all unfolded behind me.

Just as Sammy was about to talk, Dean's cell phone rang next to me.

"No, Dean," started Sammy, but Dean walked over to me and took his phone as I lifted it to him.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

We waited in silence as Dean finished his conversation.

He eventually hung up and turned to Sammy.

"Really?" he asked him, and Sam looked like he was gonna cry again.

"Are you stupid in the head?!" Dean barked at him.

"He was picking on my friend!" Sammy countered, actually starting to cry.

"SO You pull a knife on him in school and threaten to bring him home to your brother who will kill him?! Sammy you can't do that!" he yelled at him.

"I know, Dean, I-" started Sammy.

"I have told you time and time again that if you want to be in school you need to keep a goddamn low profile! We've been over this, Sam!" Dean yelled again, and I grabbed the pillow on the couch to squeeze.

"Did she tell you…" Sammy started, but Dean cut him off.

"That you're suspended for a week, yeah she did." said Dean, angrily.

"Sammy you get to stay home?" I gasped from the couch.

"Shut up, Lena!" Sammy snapped at me.

"Hey!" barked Dean, as I contorted my face at Sammy's reply.

"Come here, Sam." he said to the small teen.

"Deeeaaaan…" he whined, wiping his face.

"Get over here, NOW!" Dean snapped, pointing to the ground in front of him.

Sammy slowly but surely walked over to stand in front of Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean, please…" Sammy begged, raising his hands in front of him.

"Say sorry to Elena and then go to your room." he said, finally.

"Sorry, Lena." he said, sniffling.

"It's okay, Sammy." I replied happily.

Sam turned to walk towards his room and Dean smacked him once on his butt.

"Dean!" Sammy cried, turning back around.

"Room, now!" he shouted.

After we heard Sammy's door close, Dean came back to the couch and sat for a minute. I crawled onto his laid out body and laid my back on his chest. He started to play with my hair.

"Dean?" I asked, trying to look up at him.

"Hmm?" he said, looking down at me.

"Is Sammy going to get a spanking?" I ask.

"I don't know. Don't worry about it." he said.

"Dean?" I ask again.

This time I didn't look up and he didn't answer.

"You're spankings hurt a lot." I say.

"I'm glad." he answered.

I glanced up at him with my jaw dropped.

"Stop getting in trouble then." he said, smiling.

I glanced back at the tv, trying to think of why Dean was smiling.

I wondered if Dean was ever spanked by Daddy. I wondered why Daddy was never here. Dean was more like my Daddy. He was good at taking care of me. And so was Sammy, even if Dean had to threaten him every once in awhile.


	6. Growing Pains

New Chapter- still not a continuation of the story line because i've been having too much fun with flashbacks!

Elena: 12

Sam: 21

Dean: 25

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaam." I whined loudly, slouching and throwing my body sideways on the couch.

"Please, just… could you stop it?" Sam answered irritated.

"I'm so bored!" I cried.

"Don't care." he answered.

"I hate you, Sam." i huffed.

"Not my fault you got in trouble." he retorted.

"It is! You told on me!" I argued.

"And i'm going to tell on you again when Dean comes back if you don't shut up!" he yelled back.

Just then we heard the door open, and in walked Dean with fast

food bags and beer.

"What's with the yelling?" he asked, setting the stuff on the motel table.

"I can hear you idiots from outside." he added.

No one answered him and i just slouched back down.

Dean sat next to Sammy at the table and unwrapped his burger, then he looked at me.

"You want to come eat?" he asked me.

"Yess.." I whined.

"You done lying to me? I'm not dealing with that, Lena. You do not lie to me or Sammy. You hear me?" he said.

I scooted off the couch and walked over to the table.

"Yessss." i mumbled.

Dean put his hand up and turned to me.

"Elena." he snapped.

I walked a few steps back from him and he pulled me back by my shirt so i was right in front of him.

"Deannnnnn…" I started.

"Enough with the whining! Did we not just talk the other day about you acting your age? You're gonna be a teenager next year but you sure as hell aren't acting like it. Done with the whining, done with you being disrespectful. I didn't raise you like that." he said sternly.

I was embarrassed I was being scolded _again_ , in front of Sammy, and especially because we _did_ have a talk the other day and Dean told me how proud he was of me, and how he may start giving me new privileges and responsibilities soon. They still did not trust me to stay home alone and I was hoping they would soon because I hated being woken up at 4am sometimes to sit in a car for hours while they're on a hunt.

Deans face softened a little, only after I responded with, "Yes, Dee."

"Be the good girl i know you can be." he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I will." I said quietly to him, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around me.

He let me lay on him for a few moments before he patted my thigh and told me to sit and eat. I didn't budge, and though i had just gotten in trouble for whining, I let out a whiny "noooo."

I heard Dean sigh.

"Lena…" he started, "I'm not hungry." I state.

"You just said you were. Come on. Favorite burger right here!" he tried to nudge me up and sound excited but I didn't want to move. I hate when Dean yells at me in front of Sammy because Sam is adamant about me not being a hunter when i'm older. I'm not good enough, i don't listen, blah, blah, blah. I was determined to show him i was good enough, but everytime Dean yelled at me he proved Sams point.

I heard Dean sigh again.

"You tired?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

"You have to eat, Elena. What happened to good girl? Huh?" he asked.

"Elena, answer me." he said again.

"Not… not now." I said into his shoulder.

"Ok come on." he said, standing up and grabbing my arm. He led me into the bathroom and pushed me to sit down on the toilet.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked me.

"You… you always yell at me in front of Sam, and he already thinks i can't be a hunter… and you prove him right every time you yell at me!" I say angrily, but soft enough that Sammy won't hear us.

"First of all, _you_ prove Sammy right every time you get in trouble and do something stupid. Like lying to me when you know damn well i find out everything." he said.

"Secondly, i'm older than Sam, and i'm in charge of you. if i tell you you can hunt, it doesn't matter what he says. You want to prove yourself to Sam, you need to start acting more mature. Whining and being disobedient is not going to prove that. Not to Sammy and definitely not to me." he said.

"No, Dean-," I started, but he cut me off.

"Like the backtalk that's about to come out of your mouth right now. Not a good idea." he said.

I swallowed hard, frustrated, but hearing his point.

"Understand what i'm saying?" he asked.

"Yes, Dee." I said.

"I hope this nickname of mine goes away too once you're a teenager." he said, ushering me to go with him.

"I'm sorry, Dee." i said, ignoring what he just said.

"Don't be sorry. Just do better." he said smiling.

We exited the bathroom and went over to the table. Dean and I destroyed our burgers while Sam picked on his grilled chicken salad.

"Alright let's get on the road. Told Bobby we'd be there by tonight." said Dean, pushing back from the table.

"I don't know why we have to go tonight. No ones going anywhere tomorrow. I mean with everything that happened last night, I don't know about you but I'm beat." said Sammy, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I'm tired, too, Dean." i said, looking up at him with my wide eyes.

"Because Bobby is going through it also and he needs out help." said Dean.

"I get that Dean, but why can't we head out tomorrow morning? Stay one more night." argued Sam.

"I agree with Sammy." i said to him.

He looked hard at me.

"Who's in charge here?" he asked me.

"You." I answered, squirming under his gaze.

"What'd i tell you to do?" he asked.

"Go to the car." i answered.

He nodded his head, and pointed to my clothes on my bed.

"Pack, and in the car in two minutes."

I turned towards my bed and Dean walked into the other room.

"Sammy I'm so tired. Can we stay another night?

come on, if we stay, he won't leave us. Uncle Bobby won't mind if we come tomorrow." i say to him.

"You just saw me try and reason with him, Lena. It didn't work." he said.

"Why won't he listen to us, Sammy?" I say dramatically and lie on the bed. I watch as Sammy laughs at me.

I lay there for a minute and look at the ceiling.

"Elena Rose you are five seconds away from a spanking, get up, and get outside now!" barked Dean as he came in the room. I rose quickly, but glared at him as I started to pack all my clothes away.

I finished packing and slung my bag over my shoulder and stood straight up at Dean.

"I'm too old for a spanking. You can't use that anymore." I said

confidently.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Sammy burst out laughing.

"You wanna keep challenging me and see if I won't?" Dean asks, raising his brows. I furrowed my brows at him, and then glared at Sammy.

"You're gonna love when you're 18 and getting belted

for some dumb shit you'll do." said Dean.

"You do dumb shit, too." I said back, and even i was shocked.

Dean closed the little room between us and popped me right in the mouth. My hand flew up to my face and tears began forming.

"What'd I tell you about your mouth? Huh? I think you're

overdue, maybe." he said, grabbing my upper arm and turning me sideways and smacking my butt so hard I rose to my tippy toes.

My hand went from my mouth to my butt as he let me go.

I backed up and made as much room between us as possible.

"Your uncles gonna be thrilled with you when I tell him how you been acting." he said to me.

"No...don't tell...him." i managed to get out.

"Come here." he said, pointing right in front of him. I slowly began walking but he was growing impatient.

"1, 2…" he said, and I rushed to stand in front of him.

"This was your last warning. You get in trouble again and you're getting a real spanking. I'm in charge, you do as you're told, and you're respectful about it. I don't care how old you get. That doesn't change, you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes, Dean…" i stuttered.

"Third time today we spoke about this. I'm not having this conversation again." he said.

"I'm sorry." I said, sniffling.

"Act like it." he said, sternly.

"Are we still going?" Interrupted Sam.

"Yes. Get in the car." Dean said to both of us.

Sammy and I walked in front of Dean and climbed in the car.

No one spoke for the first few minutes.

"You tired you should take a nap." said Dean, "both of you." he finished, nodding his head toward Sam.

"Dean I'm sorry I was a brat today." I said to him. I saw him look at me in the mirror and grin.

"We all have bad days." he says.

"Except hers are everyday." says Sammy.

I kick the back of Sams seat.

"Hey! Kick him, not my baby." says Dean.

I smile at that.

"How much longer?" I ask.

"About two hours." dean answers.

"Go to sleep." he says.

I lean my head down and look out the window.

"I love you, Dean." i say.

"I love you too, baby." he says to me.

"You too, Sammy. I love you, too." he says.

He turned around in his seat and smiled at me. He signed "I love you" in sign language. He has been teaching me since we worked a case with a deaf kid.

I smiled back and turned over to go to sleep.


	7. Happy Birthday, Elena

Not a flashback... actually this one is in the future if you're going by the storyline lol. Enjoy! I love reviews!

Elena: 18

Sam: 27

Dean: 31

 **WARNING: This one is mostly sweet and fluffy, EXCEPT there is a scene in which a man forces himself upon Elena. Heads up now, don't read this chapter if you can't read about that. Thanks, and enjoy!**

I woke up all groggily, and tired, but still managed to smile because it was my birthday. I sat up in bed and then looked at my phone which read 9:34. I already had texts from Alex wishing me a happy birthday, along with texts from Jody and Donna. I was pretty sure we would do something tonight to celebrate me turning 18, and i was going to talk to them about spending some time at jodys. I got out of bed and went to shower and change. i took a long shower and actually took the time to do my hair. I didn't normally bother with makeup but i put on mascara today. When i stepped out of the bathroom i immediately smelled bacon. I went back to my room and put on what i could to make a somewhat nicer outfit. I pulled on my black skinny jeans with rips in them and pulled on a soft white tank top. i still kept my slippers on since we were in the bunker but headed downstairs. i walked into the kitchen to see dean cooking bacon and pancakes, and sam wrapping a gift on the table.

 _trying_ to wrap a gift. i watched as he was frustrated that the tape wasn't holding it down and i laughed. He looked up at me.

"Happy Birthday!" Sam shouted quickly and loudly, and i watched him turn to dean as dean turned around.

"Beat ya." He said, and Dean shook his head. He flipped a stack of pancakes onto a plate and loaded it with bacon.

He walked over and placed it on the table in front of me.

"Happy birthday, baby." he said, winking at me.

I smiled, and sat down to dig in. He made himself a plate of equal content and sat across from me as Sammy was given a plate of much smaller content.

"This is from me." said Sam, pushing his gift across the table and towards me.

"E for Effort." i said, as i put my fork down to open it.

it didn't take long to unwrap it and see what it was. I screeched as i saw that it was the record player i've been asking for!

"Sammy!" i screeched.

I stood up and tacked him in a hug.

"this is the best! Thank you!" i said, letting him go to examine it.

"Dean you can't beat this, huh?" I ask him.

"Maybe." he said, tossing an envelope onto the table.

I looked at him quizzically.

i grabbed the envelope and hastily opened it, and took out four little pieces of paper. I looked at them as they were both studying my face. I looked at the papers and saw they were _concert tickets!_ I was actually seeing Kaleo in concert! I've been asking for so long for them to take me to one of the concerts!

"Dean.. are you…" I stuttered.

He smirked as I leapt up and hugged him too.

"Happy birthday." he said, hugging me back.

"this is… oh my gosh." I exclaimed.

"Why four tickets?" I questioned.

"Figured you might want to go with Alex or something instead of your two old brothers, even though we'll be there too, couldn't pass up an opportunity to see Kaleo." said Dean.

"And i get to bring Alex?! I love you!" I said.

I wasn't able to keep a smile off of my face.

We settled back down to eat breakfast and then my phone rang from Bobby.

"Hi Uncle Bobby," i said through the phone.

"Hey, sweetgirl. Just wanted to call and wish a very happy birthday to my favorite kid of Johns." he said.

"I know i'm you're favorite," i said extra loudly, so sammy and dean could hear me.

"Thank you, Uncle Bobby. I miss you." i said.

"Miss you too, darlin. Tell you big mean brothers that if they're not too busy to visit their old uncle they should stop by soon." he said.

"I will. Love you, Uncle Bobby. Thank you." i said to him.

"Love you too, sweets." He said to me before hanging up.

I put my phone down and sauntered pass Dean and Sam.

"Uncle Bobby admitted I'm his favorite." I said casually, walking by.

"We all know it's me." said Dean, his mouth full of more food.

I roll my eyes at him, knowing damn well Dean had a certain special place in Bobby's heart, but decided to keep the compliment anyway.

"Why you all dressed up anyway? You're actually wearing makeup." said Dean.

"This," I said pointing to my jeans and shirt, "is not dressed up. This is how normal people look on the daily. We're just gross people." I say.

"Or… you're expecting to do something…" Sammy said.

"Well I didn't know if you guys were taking me out. It's my 18th birthday for crying out loud. I'm _grown._ " I say.

"18 means nothing in this family, sweetheart. There ain't nothing grown about you." says Dean.

I brushed it off taking it as he would never profess his baby sister was a grown up but i knew there was some truth behind it.

"How about we go out to eat later? The three of us and Cas." said Sammy.

"Ok. I get to pick the place!" I say.

"You're lucky you got good taste in food." Said Dean, knowing he'd be okay with anything I chose.

"That Italian restaurant by the water!" I said excitedly.

"I'm not sure Dean owns a shirt that would be suitable for that restaurant." says Sammy.

"Dick. Do too." says Dean.

"Im gonna call Cas, clean this up would you guys." Dean asked, or more like ordered.

"It's my birthday, i'm not cleaning." I said simply, going to get up from the table.

"It's your birthday is right, so don't make me yell at you. Help Sammy clean up. Not asking you." said Dean, sharper than before. I waited until he looked away from me to roll my eyes, not wanting to piss him off further. I stood and brought the dishes to the sink and dried them for Sammy while he washed them.

I was glad that when Dean came back in to the living room where me and Sammy were watching a movie, he seemed to be fine again.

He laid on the couch next to me and put his feet up on my lap. I pushed them off, which led to him pushing _me_ off the couch, and then him laying down across the whole couch. So I sat on his legs anyway and smiled when he acted like my 130lb body was causing him any harm.

We had just arrived at the restaurant, everyone looking at least half way decent.

"Cas you're looking extra dapper today." I said to him and he fixed his collar.

"Thank you, Lena. And happy birthday," he said, handing me a bag.

I opened it at the table, it was a kids t-shirt with a cartoon of an angel and a girl with a rainbow in the back. The shirt

looked like it would fit a 6 year old. There was also a bag of my favorite chips and chocolate in the bottom.

"You trying tell her she put on weight?" joked Dean, pointing to the small shirt.

"It was the only one they had left. It looks like you and I. And I remembered your favorite snacks." he said.

"Thank you, Cas, I love it." I said, smiling to him.

He looked satisfied with himself and the waiter came over to us to get our orders. I excused myself to go to the bathroom after

that. It was a long, windy hall through the restaurant to the bathrooms. I did what i had to and fixed my hair before walking back out. As I walked out I bumped right into a man carrying a bunch of boxes and they all fell down.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry!" i yelled, immediately bending down to help him pick them up.

"No it's okay. Should have been more careful." he said, shaking his head. He looked up at me and it was the first time I saw what he actually looked like. He was handsome, dark hair and features, almost resembled Max. I watched as he struggled to lift all the boxes once more.

"I can help you," I said, catching a box as it fell.

"I'm sorry, I just have to bring these out back." he said to me.

"Yeah no problem, I'll follow you." I said. I walked behind him as he exited the door and walked towards a loading truck out back. He stood at the end of the truck and put the boxes down, and turned to me.

"Thank you. You're really sweet, and I really wish i didn't have to do this." he said. My brows furrowed as turned around and saw there were two huge vamps behind me.

I grabbed my knife from my pocket, not that it would do much damage. I cut one of them when they lunged at me, but I wasn't quick enough when one of them grabbed my arm and bent it backwards. I screamed in pain, knowing damn well my arm was now broken. Another one came over and threw me against the side of the truck. That's when the handsome one came over and squatted in front of me.

"Should we experiment before the kill?" he said evilly, as he ripped my tank top with one pull.

" _Nooo,"_ cried, my voice filled with terror and fear.

He laughed at me, as did the two men next to him.

He put his hands to my waist and unbuttoned my jeans, before tugging them down to my mid thighs.

The bad part about this all was that I had only been gone from the table for about four whole minutes at this

point, and I was certain they weren't exactly worried yet.

" _Please,"_ I found myself begging him.

He took one of his hands and held my good arm above my head, while using the other one to squeeze and grope my chest.

" _Deannn!"_ I cried.

I felt his hand trail down my stomach and felt him grab hold of my underwear in his hands. He lifted his arm to pull, as his head literally rolled off of his body. I watched as Sam killed the other one, and the third one took off running. I saw Dean's face come in to view behind the handsome vampires body.

" _Oh my god,"_ I heard him gasp, as he bent down next to me.

"Fucking… I'm going to fucking destroy these fuckers!" he yelled.

"The other one ran?" he asked, as he turned to Sammy.

"Dean, leave that alone, me, please, _I need you,"_ I cried.

He immediately turned back towards me, though the anger in his eyes didn't waiver.

"Sam, go get Cas." barked Dean.

I tried to move to stand but he held me there.

"Don't move. Let Cas heal you. Hold on, baby." he said.

He ripped his jacket off his body and swung it around my body. He helped me as I used my good hand to pull my jeans back up, and then I lost my strength and just sat there.

"I'm going to find that other fucker, I promise you i will." he said to me, rubbing his hand over my head.

I watched as Sam and Cas ran over to us.

"Cas her arm is broken," started Dean.

"Hold her." ordered Cas, and I knew this was about to hurt, _a lot._

Dean wrapped his arms around my torso so i couldn't move and Cas reached out and touched my upper arm. I heard a crack and screamed, trying to squirm but to no avail. Finally it was over and I glanced down at my arm, which was mobile again.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Who did this?" Cas asked me.

"Vampire rapists," started Dean, then he turned back to me.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked.

"No, Dean," I started,

"Don't lie to me," he barked.

"I'm not, Dean, please I just wanna go home." I cried.

"Where did he touch you? Did he—"

"He just touched he didn't _do anything_." I said. I looked at Dean and his eyes had tears and fear in them.

"I wanna go home." I repeated.

"Were going, Lena, we're going home." said Sammy.

I tried not to object as Dean hauled me up to my feet and checked me over for any other injuries.

"Let's get to the car." Dean said, and even though I assured him I was perfectly capable of walking, he had his hands on my shoulders the whole time. I got in the back beside Cas and Dean sped away from the curb.

"How the hell did he get you outside?" asked Sam, his anger starting to kick in as well knowing that I was safe.

"He asked me to help him bring the boxes out…" I said quietly.

"You went with him _willingly_?!" barked Dean.

I slammed my head against the back of the seat. How could I have been so stupid? I know better than to walk off with a stranger like that. In the dark, in the back of a building… I can't believe I did that.

"He needed help with the boxes… I just…" I started, and found myself crying again.

"Elena, you know better than that!" Dean shouted.

I know Dean cared about me more than anyone which was why he was giving me such a hard time that I could have prevented this.

"Dean, not now. She's ok. she's safe. Let's just get home." said Sam.

He sighed and sped all the way home.

Once in the bunker, Cas hugged me and said to call him if I needed him. He said goodbye to the boys and left himself.

I was sitting on the couch with the two of them in front of me.

"Elena, baby," started Dean, rubbing his hand over his face, "This wasn't your fault. Should you have gone with him, no, and you know that damn well." he said, emphasizing the last two words.

"But, then doing what they did, and touching you like that, that is not your fault. Nothing to do with you, actually. This could have been prevented, yes, but I hate to say it, there are a ton of scumbags out there, and what happened to you happens to most girls at some point. You did not deserve that. No one _ever_ deserves that. You understand me?" he said.

I nodded at him, looking at the floor. Sam came

over and sat next to me. He pulled me into his side.

"That was hardly convincing." said Dean.

"Elena, it's true. You did a nice thing, for a shitty person, and he took advantage of you. Monster or not. People are shit. And you didn't deserve that." said Sammy.

I nodded into his chest.

"Look at me, Lena." said Dean.

I glanced up at him through tear filled eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you understand that." he said.

"I understand, Dee." I said softly.

Deep down inside me I think I was upset at myself for disappointing them and putting myself in a situation like that, but I couldn't blame myself for horny vampires decision to prey on girls.

"I promise you, I do." I added.

"Good," he nodded, and then sat down and sighed.

"I'm sorry this is how your 18th birthday went." said Dean.

I shrugged, still in Sammy's chest.

"We can just forget it, okay? Concert to look forward to, remember?" I said, smiling a little bit.

"Can't wait." said Dean, winking at me, and smiling.

Sammy kissed my head, and his shoulder was my pillow for that night.


	8. Raising Lady Winchester

Short, mostly cute chapter, mostly between Elena and Dean. Another flashback! Please review! :)

Elena: 14

Sam: 23

Dean: 27

This is going to be a short chapter, kind of funny,

showcasing what it's like for two men to raise a teenage girl, lol. Hope you enjoy!

"Leave me alone!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

I looked below and saw a pissed off Sam at the bottom of the steps.

"Lena!" he called after me, but I ran into my room and slammed my door shut. I locked it, and jumped face down onto my bed. I had been sent home early from school today because I was caught participating in a group that was cheating on our math test. Every kid was doing it, the test was way too hard and the teacher sucked. But my teacher tried to suggest I was the ring leader of it all, so of course I smart mouthed her! Then she tries to send me to detention and I refuse, which led to suspension for two days and Sam had to come pick me up. Let's just say he was anything but happy with me. School has always been Sammy's thing. Dean couldn't care less about my school, and he makes that known. I'm in to just appease Sammy and get a damn diploma.

So when we got home he took my phone from me and tried to make me sit while he lectured me about school. I wish so badly Dean had been the one to pick me up, but he was on his way home from Bobby's all day. He left me with Sam over the weekend and we managed until today. He would be home soon, and I don't think he'd be upset with me. I heard my bedroom door knob shake and could see Sam was trying to get in my room.

"Open the door, Elena!" he shouted.

"Go away!" I shouted back.

"You're acting all tough just because Dean isn't here! Open the door you brat!" he yelled again.

"Go the fuck away!" I yelled at him. He pounded on the door again and then eventually walked away. I sat in my room sulking for a while, feeling lost and incomplete without my phone. I guess it helped that i didn't have it as I was able to clean my room at least. I was starting to build up my collection of clothes ever since we started staying in the bunker. I had multiple options now and it felt amazing. I organized my closet, and put a mental note in my head to ask Dean for some more shoes. I was shoving my bags under my bed when I heard bang on my door.

"Three seconds to open the door." barked Dean from the other side.

I quickly got to my feet and ran over to the door and opened it.

"Next time you lock this it's coming off." he snapped, walking in my room.

"Talk to me about your day. For instance, you should still be in school." he said, sitting on my bed.

"Sammy is being ridiculous, Dean. So i was cheating on a test with literally every other kid. Who cares?" i say to him.

"First of all, I don't care about that. But, you know Sammy does so you can at least try to be appeasing towards him. I tell you all the time, you yes him to death. Then you come to me." he said.

"Fine, I will next time." I say to him.

"No, that's not it. What I am upset about is how you acted to and for him, I told you to not give him a hard time this weekend." he said.

"I didn't Dean! It was just today and he was being unfair!" i argued.

"You want to talk about something, _talk._ Yell at me again like that and watch what happens." he snaps.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"I don't care what Sammy tells you to do, but as long as it's not contradicting what _I_ tell you to do, than _you do it._ And you do it without being disrespectful you hear me? You don't scream at him, storm away, slam your door, and you sure as hell know if you curse at one of us you're gonna get smacked in the mouth." he said.

I slowly crept away from him on my bed in case he decided to make good on that threat.

"You don't get to be disrespectful and disobedient because I'm not here, because if that keeps happening, you won't leave my side, understand me?" he asked.

"Yes, Dean." I say, feeling thoroughly chastised when I thought i would be okay in this.

"Sams your brother so if he tells you to take school seriously, that's what you're doing." he continues.

"But you agree that it's not important!" I argue.

"Personally, yeah I do. But for you and your sake, Sams gonna call the shots with this. I do not want to have this conversation with you again. Your a normal kid when it comes to school, so act like it." he said.

"It's not fair," I complain.

"It's not fair that a 14 year old has to go to school?" he asked, looking at me like i was crazy.

"If you were the one who picked me up, you wouldn't have been upset with me." I shoot at him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But when Sam would have found out, he would have been upset with you. And you throwing a fit with him didn't help your case at all." he said to me.

"Everytime you leave me with Sammy he's mean to me." I say, dramatically flopping onto my stomach.

I couldn't see him but I know Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's not mean. You're just being a brat." he said back.

"He's mean." I say back.

"Hey," he said sharply, flicking me in the mouth, "Enough with the backtalk. Cut it out." he said. I put my hand over my mouth and glared at him. I turned away and was pouting now, pissed that Dean was being pissy with me, because of Sammy.

"Why you acting up? Huh? You're a brat to Sammy but you're usually somewhat loving to your favorite." he said, calming down himself a bit.

I turn to him and get all emotional now.

"You leaves for the weekend and you know I hate when you leave, and you come back and I expect you to be happy with me and hug me and take me out for dinner like every time you get home from somewhere far and all you're doing now is yelling at me and being mad at me!" I cry.

I could be seeing stuff, but i think Dean may have been trying to hold in a laugh.

"First of all, Lena, I am not mad at you. It takes a lot more than that to get me upset with you, and you know that. Am I disappointed when you act up because i'm not here? Yes, I am. Or when you're disrespectful to others, yeah I am, because I didn't raise you to be disrespectful. You think I like coming home and hearing Sam bitch about you to me? You think I wanna come up here and yell at you? Of course I don't. I want to come up here and tell you that i'm taking my favorite girl to go eat burgers. But when you act like this, I can't do that, because even if I want to ignore it, I can't because you're not gonna get away with thinking that's okay." he said. I stared back at him.

I started to think maybe i did make this a bigger deal than it had

to be. Maybe if i just apologized to Sammy from the beginning i would be eating burgers right now.

"Okay, then I'm sorry." I said, quickly, and through teary eyes.

"Okay, then come here." he said,

mimicking my quick tone, and opening his arms.

I walked over to him and buried myself in his arms.

"You missed me after only three days, huh? You know you're the only person who actually ever misses me." he said.

"Sammy misses you too, ya know." I say to him.

"Yeah… but you're the only one who shows it." he said to me.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful." I said.

"You weren't to me, cause you know better, you were to Sam, so you should tell him that." he said.

I didn't respond because I didn't really want to, but that's besides the point.

"Look at me." he said to me. I lifted my head off of his shoulder to look at him.

"Can you try a little harder in school? Huh? Just show some effort, okay? If not for Sammy, do it for me. Can you try?" he asked.

"Okay." I said to him.

"No, not okay, —" he started, and i quickly fixed my response.

"Yes, yes Dee, I will try." I said to him.

"Good, thank you." he said.

He stood up and took his flannel off— he so desperately needed to shower.

"Can you get my phone from Sammy?" I said to him.

"He took your phone?" he asked.

"Yesss and I need it." I pleaded.

"Go apologize to him and ask him for it." he said.

I rolled my eyes and turned from him again.

"You just roll your eyes at me?" he asked.

"No." I said quickly.

"You apologize and keep your eyes straight the rest of the day and maybe, just maybe, i'll go pick up burgers for us." he said.

I sighed. "Okay, I will." i say, standing up.

I walk towards the door and he looks at me.

"Are we good?" he asks me.

"We are always good. Even when we're not." I say to him.

He smiled.

"I love that you just said that. You are so my little sister."


	9. The Crush

Elena: 18

Sam: 27

Dean: 31

I was waiting in a diner, perched up on the bar stool, trying not to look to sketchy. I heard my phone buzzing and knew it was Sam and Dean wonderin where I was, and I cringed each time I pressed decline, knowing I would pay for it later. My brothers were totally convinced there was nothing going on with the cooks at this diner, probably because my tip came from my buddy Johnny. Johnny is the nephew of another hunter, Nikolas, who recently befriended Sam and Dean on their last hunt. Johnny is 21 and also is a hunter, and my brothers want me absolutely nowhere near him. He's a great guy, but apparently I'm not allowed to date until Im already married. If I'm being completely honest, I may have given them good reason to be skeptical of Johnny due to me being a little extra close and touchy with him. I was definitely unfocused when we were on the last hunt with them but I promised that I wouldn't let myself do it again. I told Sam and Dean I was picking up some food at the store and had to get some new shirts. Dean gave me forty bucks and told me to come back soon, and I've been gone for about two hours now. Johnny told me that the cooks at this diner were all newly employed within the last month, and each old worker who was replaced had mysteriously gone missing. When I told them about his tip, they said they'd look into it, but Dean made it very clear I was to not look into it myself. Right, okay, Dean.

After about ten more minutes of waiting, I heard the door open and turned my head to see Johnny come in. I immediately smiled as he made his way towards me.

"Finally," I said to him as he sat down.

"I can't stay much longer, my brothers are calling me like crazy."

"That's fine, I can take over. Have you thought it over… you know… letting me take you out…" he said.

"Yeah, I have," I started, and I wasn't able to stop smiling, "And I would love to… tomorrow?" I said to him.

I saw his face light up as I said that.

"Tomorrow. Perfect. I'll call you." he said.

I leaned in to hug him and his lis grazed my cheek. I smiled one last time and then rose to walk out.

I practically sped home, and I just knew Dean wouldn't be lending me the Impala anytime soon. I knew I was screwed because I hadn't even got clothes to show I was shopping, just three cold takeout sandwiches from the diner. I took a breath and walked in the bunker. I started down the steps and saw Dean and Sammy's faces glance up at me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean barked, coming towards me.

As much as I wanted to cower away, I put the bag on the kitchen table and shrugged my shoulders.

"I was just getting food." I said, sitting down and opening the box.

They both hovered over the table and glared at me.

"Elena," Dean snapped, "Where have you been? I gave you forty bucks to get clothes, you've been gone for two and a half hours! You don't know how to answer your phone? You know you're supposed to answer your goddamn phone!" he barked.

"Dean," started Sam, "Hold on. Lena, talk. Where've you been?" he asked.

"Thanks for asking me so nicely, Sammy," I started, but Dean rushed me before I could finish.

"You've got two seconds to answer my damn question!" he said, hauling me up from the table by my arm, and now, I was cowering.

"I was just getting this food, Dean," I snapped, trying to get out of his hold.

"It took you two hours?" he asked.

My silence let him know I was guilty of something. He glared at me and then reached to get my phone on the table. I was able to push it further down the table and into Sammy's hands.

"You don't answer your phone, or our questions, you don't get a phone." said Sammy simply.

"Stopppp," I whined, fighting to get Dean off of me. Damn he was strong.

"You gonna lie to us to? What's gonna happen if you lie to me, huh?" Dean asks.

I looked up at him and glared.

"I was at the diner. Getting food." I finally said.

"At the diner? Was Johnny there? Huh? You were working the case I told you not to work?"

"Yes, Dean." I finally said.

He angrily laughed as he let me go.

"So you ask me for money, lie to me about what you're doing, go against my direct orders to stay out of that case, and then you don't answer your phone?" he asked.

I backed up a little bit from him, and ended up backing into Sammy's chest.

"He's my friend, Dean, and… and I like him! Okay, I like him! And I'm 18! Okay, I can, I can hang out with a boy and I wish you would fucking trust me!" I said to him.

Tears started to come from my eyes and started streaming harder when Sam's hand connected with my ass, hard.

"Don't you curse at me, Elena, I _don't_ trust you, not when you lie to us, don't answer your phone, disobey my orders… how do you expect me to trust you with some dude when you can't even be trusted to do what you're goddamn told!" yelled Dean.

"I only disobeyed you because you're always all over me! You don't give me any space." I said, wiping my face.

"Space for you to do this kind of shit?" he asked, scoffing.

I squirmed under his gaze.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, but I'm not sorry for being friends with Johnny." I said, trying to sound confident.

"Go to your room." Sam said, from behind me.

I turned to face him.

"I'm in trouble?" I whine, as if I thought I could actually get away with all of this.

"You're a hypocrite!" I yell at Dean, turning back to face him.

"You told me all those stories of things you've done! You always used to sneak out and hook up with random girls! You ditched school, made bad grades… and now you're yelling at me for stuff that's not even that bad!" I say.

"What I did, first of all, doesn't concern you, you got me? Dad beat me each and every time I was caught," he said,

"Well YOU'RE NOT DAD!" I scream in his face.

There was silence for a moment, and Dean had a look of hurt and anger on his face. I wiped my eyes and stared back at him.

"I may not _be_ Dad," he started, "but I've been a better dad to you than he ever was." he stated.

And with that, he wiped his face and walked into his room, slamming the door. I turned to look at Sammy, and he only wore a disappointed stare.

"Go to your room." he repeated.

I turned around and rolled my eyes, and stalked to my room. I slammed the door as hard as I could, and knew I'd also pay for that sooner or later. I was so pissed, I mean, I know I broke like ten of their rules, but they weren't even being understanding to the whole Johnny situation. I'm not a little kid anymore, hell I'm eighteen! I'm old enough to have a damn boyfriend.

I sulked in my room for a few hours, not daring to go outside. I heard what was most likely Sam shuffling around downstairs. I did some reading, and cleaned my gun. I was just hoping that Johnny wouldn't text me while my phone was in the hands of Sam. I was hungry and I really wanted the sandwich from downstairs, but again, I was sort of scared of my big, scary brothers. I decided I could just open the door and see if Sammy could hear me, he would be reasonable and bring it up to me. But as I opened the door to take a step out and look for Sam, I crashed into Dean's chest. I opened my mouth to explain and he did nothing but push me in my room and close the door behind him. I sunk down on my bed as he slouched against my door with his arms crossed.

"Me and you, we're gonna have a long conversation about all this boy shit later. Because I for one, know how to talk when I have a problem, unlike you, who acts out for attention." _Ouch._

He still looked mad, but more the calm type of mad then raging type.

"What we're going to address now is you disobeying just about every rule we have in this family, your attitude, and you lying. Take the boy out of the equation, Lena, and you still did all this. Since when do you lie to me? Or deliberately do something you know you're not allowed to? That's not you, Lena, and that's not how we raised you. And if all of this is happening _because_ of that boy, then he's the issue and you won't see him again." he concluded.

"No! No, Dean it's not because of him!" I say.

"Then why? If it's not because of him, then give me a reason why you all of a sudden forgot how to act? You're not a little kid, you're eighteen, and it's about damn time you start acting like it." he said.

"It's about damn time you start treating me like it!" I snapped.

I knew that was stupid, but it just slipped out. He didn't even angry laugh this time, he just had a murderous glare on.

"Okay, you're done. Come here." he said, reaching for me.

"Nooooo…" I whined, trying to squirm away.

Dean grabbed my arm and successfully got me to his side. He sat down in my desk chair and I knew he was about to yank me over his knee. He normally just has me bend over the table or bed, I haven't been put over his knee in years.

"Deeeee," I cried, as he pulled me over his lap.

He ignored my cries as he brought his hand down hard, over and over again. He kept spanking without talking, and I did my best to keep my hands holding his ankles. After a few more seconds, he pulled me up by my upper arm.

"Get your brush." he said, pushing me in the direction of my bathroom.

"Deeeeann," I whined, rubbing my butt and walking towards him.

It was always funny how even when Dean was the one punishing me, he was still the one I always wanted to be closest to.

"No, get your brush," he said, turning me back around.

I stomped my foot and walked to my bathroom and got my brush from underneath my sink. I don't remember the last time I got a full blown spanking like this, let alone with the brush. Even when I got into trouble now, he typically smacked me with his belt a couple times and then it was over. I started to walk back towards Dean with the brush and his face hadn't changed. He could tell I was stalling and he started to count. I was at his side before he said two, and he took the brush from me.

He yanked me back over his lap and then I felt him pulling my pants down.

"No!" I yelled, but he just tugged them to my knees. I was wearing a thong, which offered absolutely zero protection, and before I could even think about how much it was going to hurt, I felt the brush land hard on my backside. I began to howl and cry, and the brush kept coming down.

He paused for a moment and spoke.

"You listening to me, Lena?" he asked.

"Yessssss," I cried.

"You are done," he said, smacking with each word, "you give either one of us an attitude, you lie to us, you disobey a single order and we'll be right back here, you understand me?" he said.

"Yes, Dean, yes!" I pleaded for him to stop.

"You're grounded, until I say so, you hear me? You're not to do or go anywhere without me or Sammy. You keep doing dumb shit and you're going to get yourself killed!" he finished angrily, landing the last few smacks extremely hard.

I howled, and he stopped, and then he guided me off his lap on onto my feet, I pulled my pants back up and winced at the contact.

"Why can't you help me out, huh? You think I wanna smack you around like a little kid, again? You're 18, Elena. Start acting like it. I need to be able to trust you, and I want you with me, you know that I do. But if I can't trust you, I will send you to stay with Bobby or Jody… I need you alive more than I need you happy with me." he said.

I began to think over what happened today and I started to regret lying and sneaking to them. I knew better, and I deserved to be in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Dee… I… I didn't think that…" I started, "Didn't think what?" he interrupted.

"I don't know. I just… I wanted to meet up with Jonny. And I'm sorry I lied to you." I said, wiping my face.

I watched as Dean just stared at me, probably trying to read if I was actually remorseful, which I completely was.

He shook his head and looked again.

"I don't wanna do this, Lena, but what do I do? Ground you? To what? a motel room? Take away your phone? You need that. You don't leave me choices, baby. I need you to realize how seriously your actions affect us. I _need_ you to do better. Please." he said,

almost sounding desperate.

I started feeling extremely guilty for giving him such grief today.

"I promise you. Dean, I promise I will do better." I say, going closer to him.

"Com'ere" he said, pulling me into a hug. He kissed my head and I cried a little more into his shirt.


	10. TV War

Elena: 7

Sam: 16

Dean: 20

"Deeeee, Sammy won't let me watch!" I cried, pointing at the tv as

I whined to Dean, who was fumbling through papers on the table. He looked very concentrated.

"You've watched tv all day, Lena. I have to watch this documentary for school." said Sammy, trying to rationalize with me.

"It's. Not. Fair!" I scream, stomping my feet.

"HEY!" barked Dean, and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you scream at me or Sammy like that. You know better." he said sternly.

"He won't let me watch my show!" I whined back.

"Yes, Dean," said Dean, prompting me to answer him correctly before i complained some more.

"Yes, Dee… but can you tell him to let me watch?" I said, squirming under his gaze.

I watched as he smiled a little bit, "It's not that hard to say the N at the end of Dean, you know." he said to me.

I just grabbed his sleeve and tugged.

"Sammy, let her watch her show, why you being a pain?" asked Dean.

"I just told her I have to watch this documentary for class, Dean!" said Sammy, aggravated now.

Dean looked back at me. and rubbed my hair.

"He has to watch it, baby. You can watch tv after." he said.

"Why does he get to watch? Not fair." I said, but Dean didn't answer, and went back to looking through his papers. He sat at the table and I climbed onto his lap. I heard him huff but he let me sit on his lap while he continued.

Five minutes must of passed before I got impatient again.

"Can I watch tv now?" I whined.

"No." he said, bouncing his leg up and down.

"Sammy are you done?" I said loudly to him.

"No!" he shouted back.

"Hey," I watched as Dean looked at the clock on the stove, "it's getting late, why don't you go get ready for bed." he said, patting my thigh to get off him.

"Noooo, you said I could watch tv after," i said back.

"I didn't know it was this late. Come on, be good." he said.

I turned around in his lap and he looked at me.

I put my hand on his face and felt his scruffy face.

"Are you tired, Dee?" i asked.

"Yes, I am, Lena, so i would appreciate it if you didn't give me a hard time about bed." he said, pointedly.

"Why can't I stay up with you?" i ask, getting upset.

"Because i want to go to bed, too. And as soon as Sammy's done, he's shutting the tv off and he's going to bed too." he said.

"Can i watch one show after Sammy? Please?" i asked.

"No," he said, as he lifted me off his lap and placed me on the floor, "Come on. Bed, now." he said, pushing me towards my room.

"You're not fair!" I screamed, turning at him and pointing my finger.

In a blink of an eye, I felt Deans huge hand connect with my tiny butt and his arm was in a tight grip on mine.

I busted out in tears and struggled to get away from him.

"You want to end your night with a spanking?" he asked me.

"Noooooo," i cried.

"Then watch your mouth and quit yelling at me. I'm not gonna tell you again." he said harshly.

"Y-Yes, Deeeee,"I sniffled.

He shook his head and lifted me up into his arms. He walked me into the bathroom and watched me brush my teeth, before picking me back up.

He passed by the living room and I saw Sammy watching tv… which _i was supposed_ to be doing.

"Come on, Sammy wrap it up." Dean said, earning an eye roll from Sam.

"Almost over." Sammy replied back.

He walked with me into my room and placed me on the bed. He grabbed a nightgown from my drawer and tossed it to me.

"Come on, its way past your bedtime." he said.

"I want to sleep with you," i whined.

I lifted my arms and he took off my shirt, and slipped the nightgown over my head.

"I need to sleep, Lena, actually sleep. And i need you to stay in bed tomorrow morning, or play with your dolls quietly. Please let me sleep." he said.

"I can sleep with you," I said, putting my arms around his neck.

He let me hug him before pulling me away gently.

"Come get me if you have a bad dream. If you don't, stay in your bed, okay?" he asked.

I nodded, and laid down in my bed. He pulled the sheets up and kissed my head.

"Night, baby." he said, and then turned off my light.

I tried my best to fall asleep, but all i could think about was the episode of My little ponies that i was missing. I rose out of bed quietly and walked out of my room and to the living room. Sammy was _still_ watching tv! I walked up next to him.

"Can i just watch with you?" i asked.

"Please, Sammy, i won't complain." i said.

He sighed, "alright." He ushered me over next to him and I laid my head on his arm. We were watching for about fifteen minutes before the tv went black. We both turned around simultaneously and saw a sleepy Dean holding the remote.

"Really?" he growled, more towards Sammy, if anything.

"You told me it was almost over, I told you to wrap it up, you know we got a long ass ride tomorrow and heavy lifting once we get to Bobby's. You want me to tell him you won't listen to a damn thing i tell you to do?" Dean asked Sammy.

"N-no, Dean. I'm sorry, she just asked to watch with me." he said.

"And you should've said no, I put her to bed." he snapped.

"You," he said, pointing to me, "get your ass over here."

I slowly walked towards him.

"I'm sorry…" I said. He just looked at me angrily.

"Get your ass in bed, now, and if you leave that bed once before

morning you're gonna be in trouble, understand me?" he asked.

"Yes, Dee." I said, shuffling to my room.

I heard him arguing with Sammy and heard my name a

couple of times. I climbed into my bed and then I watched Sammy pass by the doorway and walk into his room. Dean came next, and I looked at him with puppy eyes.

He walked into my room and put a small clock next to my bed.

"We have a long day tomorrow and it won't be fun for either of us if you're cranky. Do not come out of your room until it shows 9:00,

got me?" he said.

"Got you." I answered.

"Stay your butt in bed. Goodnight." he said, shutting my light again.


	11. We are the Winchesters

Hey! Thanks for all the follows/favorites! Sorry the updating is so sporadic, but here I just gave you guys three new chapters all at once! (Two previous ones, and this one). This one, I'll admit is my favorite. I love Dean's character, which is why I loved writing this in his perspective!

PLEASE review! I genuinely want to hear what you think about these chapters! Also, I will take prompts and ideas! Comment them below s reviews and I will write them! Thanks so much!

Dean: 18

Sam: 14

Elena: 5

This chapter is written in Dean's POV.

"Dee, where are we going?" Lena asked me for the fourth time since leaving the house.

I sighed, this kid was driving me crazy today. It was only twelve noon and she had so much energy and I haven't slept well in a couple days.

"Lena, I told you we're going to Sammy's school." I said, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Why are we going to Sammy's school, Dee?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from snapping at her.

"Sammy's gonna do a presentation for us. About his family." I said to her.

"What's a presentation, Dee? Look, a butterfly!" she said, pointing out the window.

She unbuckled herself from her seat and moved to the other side of the car.

"Hey!" I barked, pressing the brakes to slow down. Fortunately, we were right outside Sammy's school, so I pulled into the parking lot. After parking, I got out of my seat and opened the back door.

"I'm sorry, Dee…" she began, as she retreated back to her side of the car, trying to get away from me as much as possible.

"Come here, Elena," I said sternly, this kid was really grinding my gears today.

"I said sorry!" she argued back, her voice getting louder.

Who the hell was this kid yelling at?

"And I said, _come here!"_ I said in my no-nonsense voice.

She reluctantly started to make her way towards me, I wasn't going to chase her around the other side, she was going to come to me. She was in this terrible stage lately where she just loved to see how far she could test me.

Once she was in reach, I grabbed her upper arm and pulled her out of the car. I bent down to her eye-level and got right in her face.

"You do _not_ take off your seat belt while I'm driving, you hear me?" I said, shaking her a little.

"Okayyyyy," she whined, but I wasn't satisfied with her answer, and this was something she insisted on fighting me on.

"Wrong answer," I said, and she furrowed her brows angrily.

"Change your face, and answer me," I said.

"Yes, Dee," she said, looking down at her feet.

I sighed, I didn't want a grumpy six year old sitting with me in a school presentation but what am I supposed to do? This kid is relentless.

"Look at me," I said, sternly.  
Her little face rose up to meet mine and her teary eyes were big and glossy.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"So stop making me yell at you. You know you're not allowed to unbuckle. Don't do it again." I said.

She nodded, letting a tear escape, and I accepted it, while wiping the tear away with my thumb. I stood up, and she raised her arms up to me. I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder, and we walked into the school.

We were seated in Sammy's classroom, Lena still being mushy like she normally was after she got in trouble.

I knew Sammy was excited about this project, he had to write about his family and he got to make a powerpoint with pictures and everything. His teacher came up and was introducing the class while we all waited. Sammy was seated in the front of the classroom with the other kids waiting to present. He looked back and saw us and a huge smile appeared on his face. He knew we were coming, we would never _not_ come. He still was so happy.

I nodded my head at him and offered a wave.

"Lena, look it's Sammy," I said, nudging her off my shoulder to say hi.

She leaned up and turned her head. Sammy mouthed the words "Hi, Lena", and in turn, she yelled back, "Hi, Sammy!".

This made Sammy's face go red, but he still laughed, as I shushed her, but I couldn't help but smile too.

We waited around for about twenty minutes before I watched as Sammy walked up. He had a little clicker that let him go from slide to slide.

"This is my family," he said, pointing to the screen, "We're the Winchesters. It's just me, and my big brother, Dean, and our little sister, Elena. She's only five, but she's really smart." he said.

"He called you smart," I said, bouncing Lena on my knee.

"I _am_ smart, Dee," she said, sitting up, waiting to hear what else Sammy would say about her.

"Elena hasn't started kindergarten yet, but she's going to start this year. I bet they'll want to skip her a grade, that's just how smart she is." he said.

He pointed to the screen above him, which showed three pictures of him and Lena, from three separate occasions. One of them was Sammy holding her when she got home from the hospital. He wasn't even ten years old yet at that point. He loved her so much, it was hard to get her from him, even just to feed her. He wanted to do everything.

"Sometimes, Lena and I fight, but that's only because all siblings fight. But my brother Dean always stops us from fighting. He's real good at calming us down."

As he said this, he switched slides, and it was pictures of him and I.

"Dean is the best brother ever. He works a lot, but still always helps me with my homework. And even if we're short on money for the week, if I'm craving my favorite diner meal, he always gets it for me, even if he has to eat cereal that night or something." he finished.

I was amazed at how Sam was saying all of this, and how he wasn't embarrassed to admit they struggled with money in front of his whole class. My face heated up, but I was proud of him in a weird way for not caring.

"Can we have cereal for dinner, Dee?" asked Lena, looking up at me.

"No, we're gonna take Sammy out for dinner to celebrate how good he did." I said to her.

She slumped back down against my chest, and I laughed at how the kid was disappointed that we _weren't_ having cereal for dinner.

"We like to go to the lake together on the weekends, all three of us. Or sometimes we take the weekend and spend it at our Uncle Bobby's house. He's real cool too. Last year, Dean promised he would take me to go see my favorite author on his book tour. When he came to town, Dean was real sick, but guess what? He still took me! He never, ever, breaks his promises. That's why he's the best." finished Sammy.

He looked at me, probably making sure I was paying attention and I nodded my head at him. Sammy was just the cutest kid sometimes.

He came down from the front and sat back in his seat. I listened to the other kids speeches, and luckily for us, they were over shortly. School would still dismiss at normal time, and Sammy was the only weirdo that wouldn't let me take him out early.

I walked over to him with Lena in my arms, as all the other families began congratulating their kids.

"Good job, Sammy boy! Made me proud." I said to him, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks, Dean," he said, hugging my side.

I loved how he wasn't afraid to show affection like some of his classmates, and I hoped he always stayed this way. I hoped he never got too cool for me.

"Lena, what did you think?" asked Sammy, and I put her on the floor.

"I thinked it was awesome!" she said, hugging his legs.

"And Dee said we are gonna celebrate you!" she added.

Sammy looked up at me, "Where are we going?" he asked

"Wherever you want. I was thinking, that new Mexican joint that just opened up downtown. Looks kind of nice though, so we'd have to change." I said.

"We got the money for that place, Dean?" he asked me.

"Sammy, quit worrying about the money, that's for me to handle. You don't need to worry about it." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Okay, I'm just asking." he answered, and I gave him a slight nod.

"We're going to be home, you come straight home after school, I'll get you if you want." I said to him.

"Dean, could we go a little later tonight?" Sammy asked, and I looked at him skeptically.

"Why, you got plans? I told you you weren't going to that kid's party." I said.

Sam was adamant about hanging out with this kid, Evan, who was known for selling drugs to the younger kids in school. He was two years older than Sammy, but the two were on the swim team together. Sammy had asked me about a week ago if he could go to this party today that Evan was throwing. I told him no, of course, and he threw a fit in the moment.

"Well some other kids in the chest club were gonna hang around the library and practice new moves tonight. I wanted to go for at least a little while." he said.

"Okay, so we'll go out around seven. You go to the library and that's where you stay, Sam. You go anywhere else and I promise you you'll regret it." I said, looking down at him.

"Okay, Dean, I won't. I'll see you guys later." he said, waving us goodbye.

"Come on, squirt," I said, ushering Elena to grab my hand.

I was sitting in front of the tv at home, while Lena played with her dolls in front of me.

"Dee, can I tell you a secret?" she asked me.

My ears perked up at this, as she was _always_ ratting herself out.

"What's up, baby?" I asked her.

"Sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night, I don't even have bad dreams. But I tell you I do so I can sleep with you." she said, not taking a break at brushing the doll's hair.

I smiled at this, my siblings were just being too cute today.

"You don't have to have a bad dream to sleep with me, Lena." I told her.

"But you always tell me to stay in bed," she argued.

"Because sometimes, I'm real, real tired, and I can't have you waking me up so early." I said.

"Oh," was all she said, before dropping her dolls and coming to sit with me. It was five o'clock, and the two of us knocked out on the couch.

I woke up around seven, and Sammy still wasn't here. The thought of him going to this kid's party lingered in the back of my head but I hoped to God he wasn't that stupid. I waited around about a half hour before grabbing Elena and jumping in the car. I wasn't even going to text the kid, which would just give him time to think of a way out of the mess he's about to be in. My mood instantly changed, and I was upset about it because today was going pretty well.

I drove by the library first, and carried Elena in with me as I took a glance around. No Sammy.

"I'm gonna fucking kill this kid," I said, getting back in the car.

"Dee, when are we gonna go out to eat?" asked Lena from her seat.

"We aren't," I started, "Sammy didn't listen and now he's going to be in trouble. Looks like you're gonna get to have cereal tonight after all." I said to her.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked me.

"No, I'm not," I said, as I drove to find this kid's house.

I sped down the streets until I was positive I was at Evan's house. I grabbed Elena's hand as I walked to the door. I was gonna kill Sam some extra for making me bring her into a place like this. When the door was opened by some punk, I walked through and lifted her up. The music was really loud, and she buried her head into my neck.

"I don't like this," she whined.

"I know, baby, we just need to find Sammy." I said.

I went through the house and couldn't find him anywhere. I had to ask a few kids where Evan was before I got an actual answer.

I finally found Evan, and was able to ask this punk where Sammy was.

"He smoked a little too much, and got really tired, he's passed out in one of the rooms upstairs." he said.

I walked up the long staircase and barreled through every door I saw. I finally found him, lying asleep in one of the bedrooms.

I walked over to him and bent down, and popped him in the face. He jumped awake in shock and grabbed his face.

"Dean?" he gasped, moving away from me as much as possible.

I grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him off the bed.

"I told you no party, Sammy. I gotta lug Lena around town now to find you because you disobeyed me, Sam, hell we were waiting to take _you_ out to eat, and you do this shit?" I finished.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I am, I just really wanted to come, I didn't drink, I promise!" he said, trying to plead his case.

"No but you smoked something, didn't you? Yeah, Evan already told me. You start marching your ass to the car before I beat your ass right here." I said to him.

He nodded at me and started to exit the room. He walked through the house and out the door, and jumped in the passenger seat.  
"Dean, I'm really sorry I ruined the night. I'm sorry." he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"How do you go and make a whole project on how much you love us, and then turn around and lie to my face right after? How does that work, Sam?" I said angrily.

That's when Sam lost it and began crying in his hands. I shook my head at him. It was getting late now, and I was pissed I had to deal with him now.

When we reached home, I got Elena out of the car and Sammy followed in tow.

"You hungry?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Sammy go to your room." I said to him.

"Dea-" he started,

"SAM! We waited all night for you to come home to take you out to celebrate you! Your five year old sister waited to go out and eat with you! You lied straight to my face and had me trek across town to find you, so if it's okay with you, I would like to eat dinner and so would Lena, believe me, you and I'll have a long chat after. _Go. To. Your. Room!_ " I yelled.

Sam flinched, and hurriedly turned and went to his room. I got two bowls out from the cabinet and filled them with the lucky charms in the cabinet. I got out the milk, which we had close to none of, and the two of us sat in silence while we scarfed down the cereal.

When we finished, I sighed, now I was tired, and had two kids to deal with, as I knew Lena would fight me on bed.

"Hey," I said, getting her attention.

"Put that in the sink, then put your pajamas on. Brush your teeth, and then in bed. Got me?" I said to her.

"Can I watch tv first?" She asked, bouncing up and down.

"You can watch tv with me in bed, _only_ if you're ready by the time I come out, okay?" I said.

She nodded at my words, and jumped from the chair to get started.

I rose from my chair and put my bowl away, and headed in to deal with Sammy. He had his face in his hands and he looked as though he was contemplating every decision he's ever made. I know that he knows what he did was wrong, Sam was always punishing himself before I could. I closed the door and leaned in front of it, crossing my arms.  
"What'd you say about me in your project today? What was the reason why I'm the best big brother ever?" I asked.

He lifted his face from his hands, but still wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"You-you don't break your promises." he said.

"And what did I promise you before we left your school today?" I asked him.

"I- I don't remember Dean, I'm just so sorry! It was dumb, and I shouldn't have done it…" he trailed off.

"Damn right. And I promised you if you went to that party you'd regret it. And we both know I'm gonna hold keep of that promise, Sammy." I told him.

He slowly nodded his head at me. I started to unthread my belt from the loops and I folded it in half.

"Come on, lean over the bed." I said.

He didn't try to argue anymore, just let out more tears as he leaned over. I hadn't had to hit Sam in awhile, and I was honestly pretty pissed I had to right now. I hate this just as much, if not more than he does.

"Jeans off." I said, and he groaned, but complied. I knew he thought I forgot about it. Truth be told, I did, until I was about to swing.

"14, Sammy. Then we're done." I said, and lifted my belt and sent it crashing on his butt.

He howled, he never was quiet during his punishments. I brought the belt down in quick strikes, wanting this to be over just as badly as he did.

"Five more, buddy." I said, and sent it down in five rapid strikes, before dropping my belt next to me. It wasn't long before he jerked towards me and wrapped his lanky arms around my body.

"I'm so sorry, Dee! I'm so sorry!" he cried.

I hugged his tinier frame back and allowed him to cry for awhile. After a few minutes I pulled him from me.

"Sammy, I keep my promises, even the bad ones. _Listen_ to me, nextime. I'm not that much of a hardass." I said to him.

He wiped his eyes, and looked at me.

"You are the biggest hardass ever, Dean." he said to me, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "Go to bed, now. Tomorrow's friday, let's have a good day and maybe we'll do something fun this weekend, okay?" I said to him.

"Sounds good. Night, Dean." he said to me.

I smiled at him and exited his room. I walked into my room, praying that Elena was dressed in her pajamas and in my bed. I found her in her pajamas, ( _thank God)_ , but already passed out under the covers.

I smirked to myself. I changed into sweats myself and crawled in next to her. I didn't even watch tv myself, as I passed right out, too.


	12. Party Like A Winchester

**Hope you guys enjoy this kind of long chapter! Please leave a review if you like it, along with what age you want to see Elena as. Thanks everyone!**

Elena: 18

Sam: 27

Dean: 31

"Hey, Sammy," I said, plopping down next to him on the bed he was laying on. He was concentrated on his notes, not looking at me.

"What's up," he said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"When we're at Jody's later, what do you think were gonna do all night?" I asked

He looked at me suspiciously, as if we wouldn't be researching for this case.

"We're going for this case, Lena. We're gonna spend the night though." he said, glancing at me.

"I know that, I'm just asking like, will you guys need me with you?" I ask.

He sighed, and turned his body to face me.

"Out with it," he started, "why are you asking?" he said.

"Just wondering if I have to stay with you guys." I say.

"Where else would you stay? You're not staying here alone." he says.

"I don't wanna stay alone, Sam, I know I have to come with you guys, I want to. I love Jody you know that." I say back.

"Then why are you asking?" he said, annoyed.

"Okay, well can you try and be reasonable? Please?" I say, sitting up straight.

He sighed again and nodded, "Fine. Now what?"

"Well, it's homecoming weekend in Alex's school. They have a parade during the day and tonight there are like celebrations for it." I say.

"Celebrations? Like, there's gonna be a party?" he asked, seeing right through my act.

"Celebration, party, same thing. But Alex is going and she told me to come with her. If we're staying the night at Jody's I don't see how it will be a problem. We'll leave together and then just come home to you guys." I said, trying to give reasonable points as to why I should get to go.

At that moment, Dean walked through the door, and threw the towel that had been used to clean his car on the table.

I looked at Sam with bugged eyes, telling him through my stare to not say anything in front of Dean. He smirked, and went back to his computer.

"Lena you're clothes are everywhere, come on, we gotta get packing. We're gonna leave soon." said Dean, gesturing to the array of clothes all over the floor. I slowly got off of the bed and walked over to them and began stuffing them in my duffle.

He briefly walked out of the room and into the bathroom, and I glanced at Sammy.

"Well what do you think?" I asked.

"I trust Alex, for the most part anyway, but if you're going to go we're going to need a talk first. And you're gonna have to ask Dean." he said.

I sighed, and fell back onto the bed dramatically.

He was the most unreasonable person I knew. I was eighteen after all, and it was only some stupid high school party. He walked out of the bathroom, more of his belongings in his hands.

"Lena, come on! Sam you ready?" he said, stuffing his bag some more. I didn't move from the bed, my mind just running with anxious thoughts of asking permission and going. I didn't mention to Sammy that it was a costume party since Halloween was this weekend, I didn't want him to think that was a bad idea. But I wasn't lying about anything else to them.

Dean walked over and grabbed my bag, and dumped it on top of me.

" _Pack."_ he said sternly.

Part of the reason I was nervous is because Dean was still the slightest bit upset with me because of yesterday. We had been out researching the case when one of the ghosts appeared in the house. I was told to get in the circle of salt, but I was the closest one to the necklace that the ghost was attached to. So, though I had saved the case, he was pissed at me all last night for disobeying him and putting myself in danger. Sammy praised me for the job, not _as_ mad as Dean. He told me he loved me last night, of course, he does that every night. But I knew he was still feeling some type of way with me today.

I grabbed the bag and Sam nudged my shoulder with his leg.

"You're gonna piss him off, and then he's not going to say yes." he said, and I stood up.

"He's probably going to say no regardless. He's still being grumpy from yesterday." I said quietly to him.

I packed up all of my belongings to my name and carried my bag out to the car. I hopped in the backseat and waited as the boys loaded up the rest of the car. Once we took off driving, I saw Sammy turn back and look at me, urging me to talk to Dean.

I took a deep breath, and decided to go for it.

"Dee?" I ask, getting his attention over his music. He lowered the volume, and looked at me through the mirror.

"Are you okay?" I ask, trying to gage where his head is at.

"Am I okay?" he asked, mildly confused.

"Like… are you okay with me?" I asked, avoiding eye contact with him.

"We're good, Elena." he said, and by him saying 'Elena' instead of 'Lena', I could tell me weren't.

"Ughh, no we aren't." I mumbled to him.

"I'm not the happiest I've ever been with you, no, but it's fine. I've been mad at you before, I'll get over it." he said.

"So you are mad at me." I state.

"Look at me," he said, and I looked up at him.

"I'll get over it. We're fine." he said, and I nodded.

"Okay," I added.

Sam looked back at me urging me to _now_ ask about the party.

"So you know how we're sleeping at Jody's?" I ask him.

I see his head nod.

"Well Alex's school has homecoming this week, and tonight there is a celebration for it." I said.

"So a party?" Dean asked, and I rolled my eyes at how well both my brothers knew me.

"Yeah sure, but more like a celebration." I said, quietly.

"That's nice. Alex is going?" he asked.

"Yeah she is." I say back. He nodded his head at that and went silent. After me not adding in anything, he spoke again.

"Are you trying to ask me if you can go to the party with her?" he asked, knowing damn well what I was doing.

"Well, yeah, it's just for her school or whatever and she invited me." I said.

"We'll talk about it once were there." he said, and I nodded, knowing not to push my luck by asking any further.

We got to Jody's place a little bit before dinner time. Once inside, I put my stuff in Alex's room. She jumped up and hugged me at the sight.

"Are you excited for tonight? This is my costume," she said, drawing my eyes to her super short cheerleader skirt and low cut shirt.

"What are you gonna be?" she asked me.

"Well, I mentioned it to them, but they said they're gonna talk about it. I think I'll be able to go, but I don't have a costume." I told her.

"Okay, well we'll just have to make you one. Slutty bunny? Or cat." she said, glancing at her closet for wardrobe choices.

"Alex, you know damn well i'm not gonna be allowed to leave this house in a slutty costume." I said.

"Jody wouldn't let me either, so we're gonna wear normal clothes over it. Don't worry I got it all figured out." she said.

God, I hope she did.

We went out to the dining room where Jody prepared dinner for everyone. Steak and potatoes.

"Where's Claire at?" I ask, genuinely curious to where that brat has been at.

"She's been at a program all night. She should be back some time soon." said Jody.

"Great." I mumble, smirking to Alex, but my small smile quickly faded when I caught Dean's glare. I cast my eyes onto my plate. He wasn't mad at me, but he for sure wasn't being any type of lenient today.

"So I asked Lena to come to the party tonight, Jody. I figured it'd be better if the two of us went." said Alex, feeling the weird tension in the room.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna go?" she asked, looking at me.

"Uh, well I think so…" I said, looking at Dean, "You said we'd talk about it." I said to him.

"Let's talk about it." he said, setting his fork and knife down.

"Well… can I go?" I asked him, and glanced nervously at Sammy.

"Where is it?" Dean asked, his face stern as hell.

"A house by the lake. He's the quarterback of the football team." said Alex.

"Get me the address," he said back to her.

Alex nodded, and I was getting annoyed that he was being nasty and short.

"What time is it at?" said Sam.

"Well head over around 8:30." said Alex.

"And you'll be home by 10." said Dean, and at that I started to bug out. Before I could throw a fit, Sam stepped in to help me.

"Dean that's not even two hours. Unreasonable even for you. She'll be with Alex, she'll behave, and she'll be home by 12." he said, staring at me pointedly.

I exhaled at this, times like this I realized how much I appreciated Sammy.

"I'll be home by 12. Promise." I say, looking at Dean.

He sits back in his seat and stares at me. I can tell he thinks this is an awful idea.

Alex and I are dressed in our costumes, mine consisting of a short and skin tight black leather mini skirt, and a matching lace bralette. My brothers would skin me alive if they knew I planned on wearing this out in public. I almost decided to call this off, knowing I would get reemed out if I was busted, but decided to stick with it, because this is what normal teenagers did. I was determined to be a normal teenager. At least for tonight.

Alex and I slipped our regular clothes over our outfits and headed into the living room. Dean, Sam, and Jody were all sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and watching a show.

"You guys look cute," said Jody, and I smiled, but again, once I caught Dean's face, which was stoic and cold looking, my smile faded.

"Scott will be here any minute," Alex said, taking a seat on the loveseat.

"Who's Scott?" Dean asked abruptly.

"Alex's boyfriend," said Jody, and I knew from Dean's face that he was about to object to this whole thing because of the mention of boys.

"We're just talking. He's very respectful." she said.

"Tell him to come in when he's here," said Dean.

"Dean stop, he doesn't have to," I start, but he shoots me a glare, _again,_ "You wanna go?" he asks me.

And I know I'm not supposed to answer, so I just sigh and sit next to Alex on the couch.

As soon as I sit, Dean stands and ushers me to follow him.

"Let's have a little talk," he says, leading me into the kitchen.

I absolutely _resented_ when Dean was like this. I was always used to him being stupid overprotective and over bearing, but him being all passive aggressive like this was terrible. I'd rather him snap and yell and tell me I wasn't going then me having to walk on eggshells this whole damn night.

He pulled out a chair and pointed for me to sit, while he leaned against the counter, arms crossed against his chest.

"There's no doubt in my mind that there's gonna be alcohol at this party tonight. Alcohol and pot and guys and slutty dancing. And I'm only going to tell you that you know damn well what is going to happen if you participate in any of those mentioned activities. It's completely against my better judgement to let you go, and I think even you know that. And you sure as hell don't deserve to go with your behavior yesterday. But lucky for you, big brother Sammy thinks otherwise." he finished.

I glared at him, pissed off that he was being a dick, and pissed off that he kept bringing up yesterday after he told me he was over it.

"If i'm honest, I don't know why you even _want_ to go to a party where you're not allowed to _party_ , but I guess you must have some reason. Do _not_ test me tonight, Elena." he said.

My eyes stung with tears, but I nodded my head. I didn't even want to go to this stupid party anymore.

"I won't, Dean."

He nodded, and the doorbell rang.

"Let's go." he said, exiting the kitchen.

I watched as Dean used his stature and glares to intimidate Scott, and Sammy came over to me and hugged me.

"You look cute. Don't let him ruin your night. He's being a grump ass, just ignore him. But don't make him any more mad. You follow the rules tonight, and don't do anything you're not supposed to." he said to me.

"Thanks, Sammy." I said to him.

Once Dean was done with the threatening and interrogating, he finally opened the door for us to leave.

"They're to be home at twelve. Not a minute later." he said to Scott.

"Gotcha." said Scott, smiling, but Dean glared at him.

" _Yes sir."_ said Dean, correcting his response.

"Uh Y-yes sir," said Scott, while walking out the door.

Alex walked out next, and then I headed for the door.

"Love you," Dean said, as I reached him.

"You're not acting like it," I countered, kissing him on the cheek anyway, and walking out the door.

"Behave." he called after me.

I didn't bother to turn around, but I knew he was still watching through the doorway. I got into the back of Scott's car and he drove us to the party on the lake.

There were tons and tons of kids on the property, some in the front yard, others in the back by the dock. The three of us walked through the front door, where there were even more kids, if that was possible. Everyone was dressed in their stupid costumes, and I was silently judging each one as I passed by. Alex and I threw our bags on a couch and covered them with our jackets, before removing our outfits. I instantly felt uncomfortable, and I could tell Alex did, too, but we brushed it off and headed to the mob of people.

She quickly showed me who the house belonged to, his name was Tommy, and he was standing on a chair, trying to get everyone to take shots together. They were handing out tiny red solo cups full of liquor to all the kids, and even those in the front yard came to the back to join in.

"Let's go," Said Scott, leading me and Alex to the table. We accepted the shot, and Tommy gave a stupid speech about their senior class.

"Cheers bitches!" he yelled, before everyone raised their cups and took the shot.

The burning liquid was comforting, and it made me miss the normal whiskey in my coffee. I knew it had been stupid to take it, because I _knew_ it would make me crave it again. Alex screamed and jumped on Scott's back, and everyone went running toward the lake.

"You coming?" said some guy from behind me. He was dressed as a pirate, (a _sexy_ pirate) and he was ushering me to run down with him.

"Come on!" he said, and he grabbed my hand and we ran down to the lake. Everyone went in to their calves, splashing around and being stupid.

It was already 11:30, and a lot of people were _just_ getting here. Alex had a few more drinks, me, I took only one more shot with the sexy pirate. Scott was drunk off his ass, and it was only around 11:45 when I started questioning how we would get home. If Scott wouldn't drive us, I could, but I had two shots and even I wouldn't be that stupid. I began to panic, but Alex told me to calm down.

"Do you think you can drive alright? It was only two shots." She said.

"No, I don't." I slumped down the wall in the house, and put my head in my hands.

The last thing I wanted was to call Dean and make him come get me. I know he wouldn't mind, as I know he would rather that have been the plan all along. But if I stumbled and he found out I had drank, I'd be dead. I could always call Sammy, but he would tell Dean, and then Dean would be pissed that I didn't call him. I didn't even trust any other random person to drive ya because I couldn't tell who was sober and who wasn't. It was 11:50, and I knew we wouldn't be home by 12. Did I call Dean and snitch on Alex? Evidently, she wouldn't have to deal with Dean or Sam, but I'm sure she'd get an earful from Jody. But though I could act sober, mostly because I was, Alex couldn't even pretend to be.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and called Dean.

He answered almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked without question.

I swallowed nervously before continuing.

"Can you come get me and Alex?" I said.

"Yes. Give me five minutes." he said.

"Okay," I said, and hung up.

I went to get Alex, and struggled to keep her upright with me.

"Dean's coming to get us, Alex. You're okay." I said to her.

"Dean? But Scott…" she said.

"Scott is drunk, he can't drive us home. It's past twelve. We need to go home." I said to her.

We waited together until I saw the impala in front of the house. He got out of the car and stood in front of it, but when he saw me struggling with Alex, he came over. He picked her up and brought her into the car.

"What the fuck are you wearing," Dean asked me, after settling her into the backseat.

" _Fuck,"_ I mumbled to myself, realizing we completely forgot to put our clothes back on over our costumes.

"It was a costume party…" I trail off quietly.

"Get your ass in the car." he said.

I started to get in the car, before realizing all of our bags were inside on the couch.

"Dee, all our stuff is inside," I say.

He glares at me with daggers and I realize how much shit i'm in.

" _March._ " he growls, and I start towards the house as quick as I can.

I grab our bags, and realize how upset I am, mainly because Dean is now _really_ mad at me, and I was just getting done with his pissy attitude. I hadn't done a lot wrong tonight, in fact, I know they'll be happy I called instead of driving, but they also don't know I drank, and they'd be pissed that I wore this to a party.

I headed back out to the car, and kept my head down to keep from looking at Dean.

It was a silent drive home, and as Dean helped bring Alex into the house, I lugged behind them, carrying the bags. Jody's house wasn't huge, and there was only one guest bedroom. I slept with Alex and Sam and Dean stayed in the guest room. He led Alex to her room, and Jody took over from there.

"Go inside," He said harshly to me, pointing towards his and Sammy's guest room.

I pouted and walked in, seeing Sam laying on the bed.

"What happened? And what are you wearing?" he said, his face contorting at my outfit.

"Put some clothes on. _Now."_ snapped Dean from behind me.

"There inside," I whined, completely over this night. I also started to feel those two shots kicking in and I just wanted to lie down.

He threw a t-shirt at me, and a pair of his sweatpants to put on.

I caught them and quickly began to change.

"What happened?" asked Sammy, turning the attention back to me.

"Scott got drunk and couldn't drive us home. And Alex got drunk, too." I said.

"Why couldn't you drive home?" asked Dean, and I had a feeling in my gut that he _knew_ I had drank.

As much as it's easy to lie behind their backs, I can't lie to their faces.

"I only had two shots, so I didn't want to drive. Plus I couldn't just take Scott's car." I say.

"What'd I tell you, Elena, what did I fucking tell you? And you still drank?" he growled.

"I only had two shots, Dee," I countered, but he grabbed my arm and swung me around, and smacked me so hard I stood up on my toes.

"Oww!" I cried, putting my hand back to rub it.

"I don't care if it's one shot, or forty shots, I told you not to drink!" he shouted at me.

I fell back on the bed and began to cry.

"And what'd you change into these clothes after leaving? You look like a goddamn hooker!" he yelled.

"Dean, relax, people are sleeping," said Sam.

Dean walked out of the room briefly and I turned to Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry. It just all went wrong." I said.

"Listen, I'm not happy about you lying about your outfit, given you didn't even mention it was a costume party, and I'm sure as hell not happy about the drinking. We got over that, and now you gotta deal with him for doing it again," he said.

"But," he added, "I'm proud of you for calling, and not getting behind the wheel after you've been drinking. You're smart, Lena, and I know Dean is proud too, but right now all of your other infractions are blocking his judgement." said Sammy, with a small smile.

"Are you gonna throw up?" Dean asked, coming back into the room.

I shook my head no.

"You're on the floor in Alex's room. Go to sleep, well finish this in the morning." he said.

I stood up from the bed, and stumbled walking.

He came over to me, and grabbed my arm roughly, hoisting me up and leading me to Alex's room. There was a comforter and pillow on the floor, and a fuzzy blanket to put over me. He helped me to the floor and I laid my head on the pillow.

"Dee," I started,

"Not now, Elena. Go to bed." he said.

"Dee!" I whine-slash-scream, but in a whisper because Alex is passed out next to me.

He sighs and bends down to my level.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't believe me, but I am. And-And I, I don't know what's wrong with me." I said, crying, and he leaned in and put his arms around me. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried some more.

"I didn't want to drive them, and, I just-I just wanted to be a normal teenager. But I just wanted you to come and I'm.. I'm sorry." I said, and he lifted my head from his neck and held my face in his hands.

"Look at me, no, hey, Elena, look at me," he demanded, holding it firm.

"I know you're sorry, okay? Okay? I love you, you know that, you made a mistake, and we're gonna talk about it tomorrow, okay? But right now I need you to lay down and go to sleep. Okay?" he said.

"You're-you're mad! Dee, you're so mad at me!" I cried out.

I could tell I was being a lot, and he was getting irritated, and he gently slapped my chin up to look at him.

He put his stern face back on, "I'm not happy with you, no, you did something you weren't supposed to do, and you have to pay the consequences. But do I love you any less? No. You do stupid things all the time and I get mad, Lena. I've been mad at you before, right? And I always love you in the end. Look at me," he stated again,

"Go. To. Sleep." he said.

I nodded and he kissed my head. He stood up and I lay my head back on the pillow.

The next morning I woke up to Alex, who was throwing up in a bowl next to me. I quickly stood up, backed away, and once I made sure she laid down again, and I went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying so much, and my hair was a curly, frizzy, mess. I brushed my teeth and got the terrible taste in my mouth out, and then opened the door to head to the kitchen because I needed water desperately. I assumed everyone else was still sleeping, which makes sense because it was just seven in the morning. I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and chugged the entire thing down, and then sat at the table with my head in my hands, contemplating my fate this morning. Just when I thought the morning couldn't get any worse, Claire pops out from her room.

"Rough night?" she asks, cocking her head to the side, and narrowing her eyes at me.

"Shut up," I said to her, drinking more water.

"Alex looks like she's dying," said Claire.

"She's fine. She's hungover and she's just not used to it." I tell her.

At that moment, Sam walked through the door, followed by Jody. Jody came over and gave me a side hug and a smile, and Sammy started to take out the eggs and bacon to cook.

"How you feeling," starts Jody, and I really wish she would stop drawing attention to me.

"I'm fine, really, I feel great," I say to her, giving her a fake reassuring smile.

"You don't look it," says Claire, smirking to herself.

I flip her off, and she does the same.  
"Alright, alright, enough. Can we please just have a peaceful breakfast?" says Jody, taking a seat at the table.

Dean walked into the kitchen, and made himself a cup of coffee, and when he saw me without a cup, he gave me his and made a new one.

"Thank you," I said quietly, loving him for that.

He sat down at the table as well, and Sam went around depositing eggs and bacon on plates.

"I'm not hun-" I started, but he ignored my wish and filled my plate with food, and it made me nauseous to look at.

I moved the food around on my plate, and watched as everyone else was scarfing down their food.

"Should I go check on Alex?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"She's fine, she was going to take a shower when I passed her room," said Dean.

"Okay, what exactly happened last night?" asked Claire, looking from one person to the next.

Nobody spoke, and I forced myself to chew on a piece of bacon to not have to answer.

"Alex and Elena went to a party, and Alex had a little too much to drink." said Jody.

"What about former AA member over here? She's still sober?" asked Claire, and I instantly got upset.

Instead of lashing out at her, I put my head back in my hands and wiped my eyes. Screaming at her, possibly punching her in the face would just get me in _more_ trouble, and I knew better from past experiences.

" _Claire,"_ spat Dean ferociously, he would always defend me, and in his eyes he and Sam were the only ones allowed to correct my behavior.

She took one glance at Dean's hard face, and her eyes averted down to her plate.

"What's going on today?" I asked, trying to change the conversation.

"You guys are in the house today, we're going down to the morgue," said Jody.

"Another body?" I asked, upset.

"Last night," said Sam, and I felt guilty that we had pulled their focus away last night.

I pushed more food around on my plate, and Sam came over and took it from me when he took his own plate away.

"Head out around eleven?" asked Jody, collecting the garbage from the table.

"Yeah. And leave the dishes, give the girls something to do today," said Dean, not even glancing my way.

I heard the bathroom door open, and walked towards the hallway.

"Hey, you good?" I asked Alex, and when she turned to look at me, I saw she was _not_ good.

She looked awful, and Alex never looks awful.

"I feel like shit," she said to me.

"I know, me too. You're probably worse than me, though. You want water, coffee?" I asked her, as she settled back onto her bed.

"Water, I need water," she said, and so I went back into the kitchen and grabbed her two water bottles.

I sat on the edge of her bed, "So are they still going out today?" she asked me.

"Yeah, they're heading to the morgue soon." I told her.

We both heard her door swing open, and we both turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway.

"You-" he said, pointing to me, "up. Let's go." he said to me, and I stood and walked out her door in front of him.

I knew he was ready to talk about last night, but I so wasn't. Although more than anything I was ready for Dean to stop being mad at me.

He ushered for me to sit down on the bed, and shockingly, he sat down across from me.

"I told you not to drink last night, baby. I told you not to drink, not because you're not twenty-one, not because I care if you get a little bit tipsy. I told you, I _warned you_ not to drink, because it's different with you. You know it is. You know that alcohol means something different to you than it does to a normal kid. Alex got drunk, and she'll probably get drunk again. She's doing it to fit in, to be accepted, to have fun. You do it to relax, and to fill some kind of void inside of you, and that's not okay, Elena," he said, and I put my head in my hands again.

"No, look at me, tell me I'm wrong? Huh? Can you tell me I'm wrong?" he asked, and he wasn't being aggressive, but I can tell he was genuinely concerned.

I shook my head no, and looked into his eyes with my glassy ones.

"We got you over this, Lena, you've been good with this for a while now, and we're not turning around now. You have a problem with something, I don't care how big or how small, you come to me and I will help you with whatever you need. You know that. You know I would turn the world upside down for you, Elena I need you to see that. I need you to talk to me." he said, grabbing my hands and gently shaking them.

I started full blown crying at this point, and he just let me sit there and cry to him.

"I know that it's hard to say no, but if it presents itself, you call me. Anytime, any place. You know that."he said, opening his arms for me to come in.

I leaned into him and hugged him and he smoothed over my hair until my tears died down.

"I'm sorry, Dee," I said to him.

He looked down at me, but I kept my face in his chest, "I know, baby." he said, and kissed my head. I sat up on the bed and wiped my eyes, and I felt his eyes still on me. I was wondering what he was waiting for, if this was going to be it, if he was still upset at me.

"Are you wondering if you're still in trouble?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

I slowly lifted my head and nodded, and he stood from the bed, now standing over me.

"Here's what I see. You didn't mention it was a costume party, and you went out in some slutty costume. You did something you weren't supposed to, and that's been taken care of. You lied to me, and I'm not happy about that," he said, and I nodded slowly, waiting for him to start in on me, "but you didn't drive because of those shots, and though I'm confident you could've, you didn't, and I'm proud of you for that. And i'm proud of you for taking care of Alex so well. Consider this your one free pass, ever. Do not lie to me again," he said.

"Yes, Dee." I said to him, and I stood up and hugged him once more.

He opened the door and ushered for me to go through.

"Go sit with Alex, I'll be right there." he said, walking into the kitchen.

I sat down on her bed once more, as she flipped through the channels of her tv. Jody and Dean emerged in the doorway and looked down at us.

"You two aren't to leave this house, and nobody is to come over. There's a sink full of dishes to do, and you can tidy up the rest of the house while your here all day," said Dean, speaking to the both of us, but staring at me, his way of telling me that he wasn't suggesting any of that, but telling me I'd better do it.

"Yes, Dean," I said, and I saw Alex give him a thumbs up from her huddled position on the bed.

"We'll definitely be back before dinner time. I'm thinking tacos before you guys hit the road," Jody said.

"That sounds great, Jody," I say, as Alex simultaneously gags.

I quickly get her her garbage can and she hurls over the edge of the bed.  
"Take care of her," Dean said to me, and I nodded.

"I got it," I said, and then looked at him, "Behave," I added.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Kidding, I'm kidding. But please be safe," I said.

"I always am," he said, winking at me, and walking away with Jody.

I heard the car beep, meaning Sam was probably outside with the car, and I only prayed I didn't get an earful from him later. All I know is that the kitchen can wait, I need some sleep.


	13. Not A Hero

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean a lot! Please continue to do so, as it really motivates me to write! Also, if you have any prompts or ideas for Elena, or prefer when she is within a certain age bracket, let me know below! Happy reading!**

Elena: 10

Sam: 19

Dean: 23

I waited outside of the impala for Dean to finish in the trunk and Sammy to round around the car to me before taking off. Last week we finally established i didn't have to hold their hand anymore but still had to walk with them when going somewhere. Dean finished in the trunk and put his pistol in his belt. He looked at me and nodded his head, happy I waited for him. We walked to the house of the murder scene, and I was still with them because I wasn't allowed to stay home alone yet.

They knocked on the door, and an old woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling.

Sam and Dean flashed their fbi badges to the woman and she opened the door for them to come in.

"You're a little young for an fbi agent, huh?" she said, gesturing to Sammy.

"Just got the job out of school. Father's in the business." Sammy answered quickly, looking around the house.

"I didn't know the FBI brought little kids along…" she said, glancing at me, and my brows furrowed at her.

"I'm not a little kid," I spat at her, crossing my arms, and felt Dean's grip on my shoulder pull me towards him.

Especially since our talk last week, where I established to my brothers that I was no longer a little kid, and they decided to give me more freedoms, I wasn't allowing anyone to address me as one anymore.

I glanced up at Dean, and he was giving me the eyes, and I knew I better not argue with him in public right now.

"Bring your kid to work day," said Sam, "now if you're done with the third degree, we'd like to ask you a couple questions." he said.

The old woman looked flustered and sat down on her couch, and Dean sat down across from her with Sammy. He pulled me to sit next to him, and I kept my head down, examining the cracks in the floor.

"Did you know Dr. Eliot? Were you aware that he was using your name and information in his fake patient files?" asked Sam, and at the first question, I began to get bored. I was looking at her glass table, and saw our reflections in it. I looked to the other side and when I saw hers, I saw beady glowing eyes . I looked at the woman and she looked normal, and then back at the table and her eyes were still glowing.

"Dee, I have to go to the bathroom." I said, tapping his shoulder.

"Can you hold it. well be done in a minute," he said.

"I have to go…" I whined,

"You got a bathroom she can use?" Dean asked, holding onto my upper arm and standing with me.

"Down the hall and make a left," she said sweetly.

I hurried out of the room behind him and once he saw the bathroom he turned to the side.

"Come on with me," I said in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming towards me.

I pulled him in with me and yanked him to lean down to my level.

"That woman is scary…." I started, and he looked at me like i was crazy.

"What? Her?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Her eyes, Dee, they were, they were glowing! I saw them in the table!" I said in a rush, and his eyes got wide.

"Look at me, take the keys, go sit in the car, and don't move, you hear me? I'm gonna take care of that." he said. He handed me the keys to the impala and then ushered me out of the bathroom and to the front door.

I exited the house and went to the car and sat in the front seat. I locked the car and gazed out the window into the house. The window in the front of her house was open, and I could see them vaguely. Suddenly, I saw Dean go flying across the room.

"No!" I shouted to myself in the car, before throwing the door open and running back towards the house. I wasn't too stupid, I brought the silver knife that was stowed in Dean's glove compartment. I ran in the house to see Dean standing up, and I saw that Sam was also bloody. The old woman looked at me, and smiled, and began to walk towards me. She was almost in front of me when I screamed and saw her fall to the floor. Dean was behind her, and holding a silver knife of his own into her back.

Sam was getting himself up, and breathing heavy.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" barked Dean.

I glanced around the house, watching Sammy rise to his full height and trying to avoid both of their angry glances.

"Sammy, are you hurt?" I said, going over to him and placing my hands around his waist.

"No, he's hurt," said Dean, as he pulled me back towards him by the neck of my shirt. When I was directly against him, he smacked my thigh hard, and I turned around with tears in my eyes to look at him.

"I was trying to help you! I saw you getting hurt through the window!" I argued at him, in a tone I knew I'm not allowed to use with him.

He yanked me until I was right in front of his face, and pulled me up so I was on my tippytoes.

"Who keeps who safe here?" he said firmly, looking me right in the eyes.

"That's not fair…" I pressed, but he shook me, and asked again.

"You keep me safe. You keep Sammy safe, and you both keep me safe." I said, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"That's right," he said, letting go of my shirt and allowing me to stand normally.

"Go get the bag in the living room," he said to me, shoving me towards the room. I watched as he gathered Sam and helped him out to the car, and I followed suit behind them.

Once in the car, I began to worry, worry that I was in trouble when I we got home. I was so hungry when we got to the house, and now I felt my stomach cramping with nerves and my appetite was gone. I _despised_ when my brothers were mad with me, more Dean than Sammy. I fight with Sammy all the time, because he is more like me. Dean's always been like more of a father, considering I didn't have mine anymore, and disappointing him made me sick to my stomach.

When we reached the bunker, we filed out of the car and down the steps. Dean helped Sammy to the couch and then looked at me, standing with the bag in my hand, tears in my eyes, and staring at them.

"Room. Now." he said, using his head to point towards my bedroom.

"Dee," I said in a whine, bouncing my leg a little bit out of aggravation and regret.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh I'm sure you're sorry, cause you know you got a spanking coming your way," he said, and I dropped the bag and started full on crying. He hasn't started yet, but his spanking hurt the most, and that still meant he was upset with me.

"Hey," he barked, getting my attention, while trying to elevate Sams leg omg he couch, "room. _now."_ he repeated.

I gave in, after kicking the bag in front of me and started towards my room. I slammed my door and jumped on my bed, beginning to cry into my pillows.

I waited on my bed, figuring Dean wouldn't be in until after he knew Sammy was okay. It didn't take long, and I'm sure Sammy wasn't too banged up, and I could guarantee a lot of the blood on him wasn't his own.

I didn't turn around when I heard my door open, and then close again. I heard my desk chair shift on the floor, and a sigh.

"Elena," I heard Dean say, and he didn't need to tell me to sit up and look at him, because I did so anyway, wanting him to not be upset anymore. He was sitting in my chair, real close to my bed, and he had his look on that he always did when I was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Dee," I say to him, wiping my eyes.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, wanting to hear if I was actually sorry for what I did.

"For-for going into the house, w-when you told me to stay in the car, but Dean! I _saw_ you. I saw the shifter throw you and I could help! I grabbed my knife, Dee, you _always_ tell me to have it with me, and I- _I did."_ I said to him, wanting him to be proud, but unfortunately, I think my wrongdoings were outweighing the things I did right today.

He looked at me seriously and had a frown on his face.

"You should always have your knife on you, so I am happy that you did. However, you should not have even been in there to begin with. We just went over this in the house. We keep you safe, it is not your job to worry about us." he said.

I didn't like that answer, because they couldn't expect me to sit and not do anything when they were in trouble.

"But," I started, but he held his hand up to cut me off.

"No buts, I'm talking and you're listening. When I tell you to do something, what's supposed to happen?" he asked.

"I do it." I mumble.

"Excuse me?" he prompted, expecting me to speak up and speak clearly.

"I'm supposed to do it, Dee." I say louder, and start the tears again.

I didn't care that he was about to punish me, I was so sorry for not listening.

I jumped off my bed and walked the two steps to him and threw my arms around his neck. He pulled me in closer and let me stay there while I cried into his shoulder.

He rubbed his hand up and down my back, and I wanted to just fall asleep and forget about today.

"You scared the shit outta me, Lena," he said, "I need you to listen to me when I give you an order. You want to argue about dinner with me, or the tv, go for it, but when we are on a hunt, you need to listen to me. You could've gotten hurt today, you hear me?" he said.

I nodded into his shirt.

"Not an acceptable answer," he said, pulling me back from him and holding my chin with his hand.

"Yes, Dee." I said, sadly.

"I tell you to go to your room, you argue with me, you kick things, you slam your door…" he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to get my face out of his grasp and lean back into him.

"No, look at me. We're not done. You know you messed up, and you know that you better not do it again, or you're gonna be in worse trouble, understood?" he asked.

"Yesssss," I whined.

"We're still whining, and not giving correct answers?" he asked, letting my chin go, "come on, stand up." he said finally, ushering me off of his lap.

I knew this was coming, but somehow I kept managing to poss him off.

I got off his lap and stood between his legs, tears falling again, as pulled my jeans down, and pulled me over his knee. He yanked my undies down and I braved myself for the sparking I knew I had coming since I stepped out of the car earlier today.

The first smack took me by surprise and I began kicking and crying in hysterics. He didn't lecture me through it since we just spoke about it. His spankings were hard, and thorough, and always made me feel sorry for what I've done. He continued smacking, making sure to cover my entire bottom, including my sit spots.

"Dee, please, I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! Deeeee," I cried, begging him to stop.

He gave me a couple of more hard smacks, and then I felt his hand still. He pulled my underwear back up, and I squirmed in discomfort.

He grabbed my upper arm and brought me to a standing position.

I began rubbing my butt frantically with my free hand, and he pulled my chin up again to look at him.

"You better start listening to me, little girl. You're getting older, and you need to start being more responsible, got me?" he asked.

"Yes, Dean." I said to him, sniffling, wanting to wipe my tears, but struggling because my face was still in his hands.

"I love you, you're my girl, and I need you to be safe. Don't scare me like that again." he said.

"I won't, Dee." I said, and he kissed my forehead before releasing my chin.

"Here," he said, handing me one of his t-shirt's that he walked into my room with. He knew I wouldn't put pants on after a spanking, and always gave me a shirt of his to wear if I got in trouble during the day.

"Get dressed, and come downstairs to eat. Pizzas in the oven." he said to me.

"Are you still mad with me? Or disappointed," I asked. Last time I was in trouble, even after I got spanked, he told me he was disappointed in me, which completely killed me, and I tried damn hard to never hear that again.

"I'm not mad. We dealt with it and it's over." he said.

"So you're disappointed," i said, sulkily, playing with my shirt.

"Disappointed isn't a terrible thing, Lena. It means you messed up, and you have to work and earn someone's trust back. It's what normally happens when you do something that you know damn well you weren't supposed to do. When people love you so much, like I do, they get upset and disappointed when you mess up. Doesn't mean I love you any less. Capiche?" he asked me, seeing my face nod in understanding.

"Yeah I got it." I say, still not sure how I feel about it.

He could see the look on my face that was still upset at the thought of him being disappointed in me.

I heard him sigh and start speaking, "You know this time, for some reason, i'm not disappointed. I guess it went away quick this time. Doesn't normally happen but today it did. So, no, i'm not disappointed, because I know you're gonna do so much better next time. Right?" he said.

I smiled at him, "Yes, Dee." I said, walking to him and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Ughhh my girl! I love you, you know that?" he said, lifting me off the ground, and enveloping me in a hug.

I giggled, and he kissed my cheek, setting me down.

"Come on, come eat," he said.

He walked out of my room and I slipped my shirt off to replace it with his, which came down past my butt.

I kept rubbing the sting out as I exited my room and walked towards the kitchen. On my way there, I past Sam on the couch, looking completely different than he had before.

"Hi, Sammy." I said, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hi, Lena," he said, smiling at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you okay? He didn't kill you, huh?" he said, smirking.

"No he didn't kill me. Got a spanking and my butt hurts a lot." I said, absentmindedly patting his sweaty hair to his head.

"Good. You know better than to do that. But don't worry, I won't bore you, I know he beat some new fear into you." he said, smirking again.

"Lena, come get pizza." Dean said.

I gave Sam one last pat on the head, and walked to the kitchen to Dean. He handed me a piece on a plate and walked his and Sammy's to the living room. He tossed Sammy's to him and him and I also sat down on the couch to eat in front of the tv.

"Cheers to Lena for solving today's hunt and finding our shifter." said Sammy, raising his drink into the air.

I watched as Dean glared at Sammy, then me, and I didn't know if I was allowed to laugh or not.

"I did help you figure it out," I said, looking up at Dean.

He shook his head and pointed to the tv.

"Watch." he said, and I smiled to myself.


	14. Ride Along

Hey ya'll! Sorry this and the the next chapter are so short but really wanted to get something out there!Leave a review or maybe some ideas! Thanks and enjoy!

Elena: 19

Sam: 28

Dean: 34

"Why are you guys always touching my stuff! I can't find any of my papers!" I said, while fumbling through the stacks on the table.

"I told you to stop leaving your stuff out here," said Sam.

"Just don't touch what isn't yours! I dont know why that's so hard for you to do!" I said, growing more and more frustrated by the second.

I've been doing really extensive research on these caves towards Canada, and I mean really extensive. We took on the case up there, but weren't able to actually travel up there yet since Uncle Bobby and Charlie were on their way to us already to help. The caves fascinated me, and my brothers knew that. Though they weren't sure why, and I know that they were suspecting something of me. Truth be told, I'm just interested in it. Being organized keeps me sane and diving into research distracts me from the hell that goes on around me.

"No need to get all nasty, Lena. It's around somewhere," said Dean, snapping at me.

I wasn't able to sleep at all last night, I was absolutely tired, but my body wouldn't shut off. I was tired, and after attempting to nap today, all I wanted was to sit down and do some research.

"Except it's not around here because you go through all my stuff! I'm not a little kid anymore and I don't need you checking my work. My research is good, it's great even. Just stop touching it!" I complained, still fumbling through papers.

"Elena," started Sammy, but I ignored him and angrily through papers to the side to try and find my paperwork.

"HEY," barked Dean, drawing my eyes right up to his from the other side of the table.

"I don't know why you're acting all crazy, but it's probably because your ass was up all night."

"No i wasnt—," I started,

"Please, I heard you tossing and turning and walking from your bed to your desk. Don't know why you're not sleeping, but that's not okay with me. I'm looking through your research to see what you've learned, not because I don't trust you. I know you're good at this, Lena." Dean said.

"Just— just don't touch my stuff," I said, turning on my heels and walking towards my room

I went inside and closed the door, and started to messily search through my desk. Tears began to form in my eyes, from built up frustration. Dean was right, I barely slept at all last night. I was beyond tired, and I just needed a break. I sat down on my bed and took a breath, and Sammy walked inside.

"Find your stuff?" he asked.

I shook my head, "no." I said, shrugging my shoulders. A tear fell down my cheek, and Sammy moved closer to me.

"Hey, don't cry. I know your stuff is important to you, i'll help you look for it. Dean wanted to come and talk to you but I know you guys would just start fighting." he said.

"Because all he ever does is yell," I snapped, and I saw Sammy sigh.

"I'm so tired," i added, rubbing my eyes.

"You're overworking yourself. Lay down and sleep. Uncle Bobby and Charlie should be here soon. Two of your favorite people." he added.

"Yeah, I'll say hi to them and then be pushed into a car with you guys so we can go upstate while they trail behind." i say, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not sure about Bobby but Charlie will definitely come back to the bunker. Especially if you tell her you want to hang out." he said.

"It's stupid that I can't just ride with her." I said, standing back up to look for my papers again.

"You know Dean's not going to let you, and I would appreciate it if you didn't even bother asking and getting him all pissed off." said Sammy.

"Why can't we all just go in Baby?" I asked.

"We can't, that's five of us, plus all of our bags. Bobby will come with us, but Charlie will follow, probably with Cas." he said.

"I'm 19 Sam, I think I can handle driving _right behind you guys._ " I snapped.

He glared at me.

"I understand that, but _you know_ that Dean's not going to let up, so why try? He likes you to be with us physically on a hunt. He's not asking that much." he said.

"Yeah okay," I mumble, "he's always asking for too much." I say.

Sammy sighed and stood up.

"I'll keep looking for your research. Lie down and try to sleep. When you wake up, hopefully they'll be here, and you'll be in a better mood." he said.

I stared at him.

"Elena," he started, firmly,

"Sleep, now. Or maybe it's a better idea to let Dean have words with you, since you seem to only listen when he yells at you."

"Screw you, Sammy. I'm sure you'd love that. Sick Dean on me whenever you don't get your way." I said, lying down and going under my comforter.

Sam opened his mouth, and then shut it again before walking out and closing my door.

I rolled my eyes and then closed them, trying to fall asleep

"There's my sleeping beauty," said Bobby, as I emerged from the hall and walked towards the table where everyone was gathered around. I rubbed my eyes and walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Your brothers told me you're not sleeping well," he started.

I ignored his comment and moved on past him, and walked to Charlie. "Hi Charlie," I started, giving her a hug.

"What's up, firecracker?" she said, using her nickname for me.

I glanced at Cas from across the table.

"Hi, Cas," I said.

"Hey, Lena. I'm happy to hear you slept." said Cas smiling.

I wanted to be pissed, but I loved Cas and he could really do nothing to make me angry.

"Thanks Cas." I say back.

"I'm sleeping fine, Uncle Bobby. It was one night." I said, pinching my eyes towards my brothers.

As a family of hunters, not being able to sleep is not an option. They take that very seriously, especially because there are so many reasons why it could be happening that pertain to the supernatural world.

"I know, kid. But you know it's important, no need to give them a hard time." he said.

I turned and glared at my brothers, who were sitting next to each other.

"I'm giving you a hard time? I'm giving you a hard time about sleeping?" I said, in disbelief that my _little_ tantrum this morning warranted them telling on me.

"Yeah, your giving us a hard time," said Dean narrowing his eyes at me, "and if I were you, I would shut my mouth, because i'm _really_ over your shit today." he finished, glaring at me with icy eyes, and I shut my mouth, because I knew better than to argue with him right now.

"Elena, wanna go help me load some tools into my car?" asked Charlie, and I could tell she was uncomfortable in the middle of this family argument.

"I would love to." I said to her, standing up and following her up the stairs and out the door.

"You seem like you're having a great day," Charlie said, as we lifted tools and bags into the trunk of her yellow car.

"You have no idea what it's like to live with them. Sam can be normal, and Dean can be fun like, only sometimes. He's a hardass about _everything._ He still acts like i'm 10 years old and can't do anything for myself. He can have the biggest attitude in the world, but god forbid I talk to him nasty, and he's gotta go tell Bobby on me. None of it's fair." I say to her.

She looked at me sympathetically and I angrily tossed bags into the trunk.

"And you know what? They know that I hate when Bobby is upset with me. So because I argued with Dean and he didn't like it, he's gotta get someone else upset with me. It's such a bullshit." I finished.

"Damn, kid. I wish I could help. I told Sam I'd take you in my car, and he said Dean wouldn't let you. I think it'd do you some good to have some girl time." she said.

"Tell me about it," I said.

I threw the last bag into the trunk and then closed it. I leaned against the back and started to feel tears forming.

"I'm sorry, kid." she said, and even though I loved Charlie, I rolled my eyes, because I was _sick_ of being called a kid.

Sam, Dean, Uncle Bobby & Cas walked out from the bunker with their duffles and looked at us.

"Come on, we gotta get going." said Dean, motioning for us to wrap it up with his hand.

I got off her car and walked towards Baby. I got in the back seat, and everyone else got loaded in. Cas was driving with Charlie, and I was really wishing I was with the two of them.

They were following behind us, and we pulled out onto the road. I was staring out the window, trying to bite my lip to keep tears from falling. We drove in silence for about four hours, before stopping at a gas station for snacks and a bathroom. I got out of the car to go towards the station, but Dean stopped me.

"What, Dean?" I asked, quietly.

"I want to talk to you," he started, "why are you crying?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Look at me, Elena, you're gonna piss me off again," he started, getting all stern again.

I looked him in the eyes.

"I don't wanna fight with you, and as much as you believe that I live to make your life hell, I don't. But me being stressed, and you having an attitude doesn't help either of us, okay?" he said.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, avoiding his eyes again.

"Yeah, whatever?" he said, smacking my chin lightly to get me to look at him.

"Yes, Dean," i said quickly, staring up at him with my big, watery eyes.

I swear, no matter how old I got, no matter how tough I can be, Dean always manages to snap me back to the intimidated little girl i was when i was 8 years old and in trouble.

"Go to the bathroom, you hungry?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Sammy get her something to eat," he said, shouting back at Sammy who was walking in the door to the mini mart.

I walked past him to go to the bathroom and he started to pump gas into the car.

I was in the stall alone as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. Now it was dark outside, and the dark always made me sleepy. I was pissed and annoyed that I didn't even have my research to keep me busy in the car with them, and since I wasn't really talking to them, I was bored. I walked out back to the car and Sammy handed me a sub sandwich he got me. Dean took my duffle and walked it over and put it in front of Charlie's car.

"Why are you taking it out," i said defensively, walking towards it to put it back.

"You ride with Charlie and Cas. They'll be right behind us. _Right behind."_ He repeated, narrowing his eyes at Charlie. I saw her nod quickly, and I glanced back at Dean.

"You're letting me drive with someone who isn't you… on a hunt?" I asked him slowly.

"As much as you can't stand to be around me, yeah...well… the feelings mutual." he said, titling his head to the side.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's get back on the road. We need to get there by morning." Said Sam.

Sammy got into the impala with Bobby and Charlie and Cas began to climb into her car.

"No it's not." I said to Dean.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"The feeling is so not mutual. You know it." I said to him, attempting to get the slightest smirk.

"You think I enjoy being with you 24/7?" he asked, no smile coming to his lips.

"Yes." I said sharply.

He cracked a little, crooked smile.

" _Right behind me."_ he said, pointing to Charlie's car and getting in his own.


	15. No One Wins

Elena: 8

Sam: 17

Dean: 21

Hey guys! Hope you like this one! I had a lot of fun writing that one chapter from Dean's POV, so I'm gonna do it again in this one! If you enjoy, leave a review, it's greatly appreciated! If you guys have any prompts/ideas, feel free to comment them! Thanks for sticking with this story!

Dean's POV

We are currently in a stupid motel, miles away from home, halfway in between the bunker and Bobby's. It's been raining here for the last three days, and I mean torrential downpouring. Thunder, lightning, the whole nine yards. Elena is petrified to even go outside, and she's been sleeping with me for the last two nights, unable to sleep because of the thunder. She's grumpy because of it, and I am trying my best to keep my cool, but she's pushing me to my end point. Surprisingly, Sam's been okay in trying to help me out, but because we haven't been able to leave the room, we've all been kind of annoyed. I woke up this morning, later than Sam and Lena, but due to them screaming at each other due to who gets to watch their show on the tv. That resulted in the tv getting shut off, and left me with a pissed off kid and a pissed off teenager. Sam didn't mind as much, as he was able to grow content in reading one of his big books. Lena kept moping around, but I wasn't going to give in to her when I didn't give in to Sam.

I was making lunch now, which was peanut butter sandwiches, with microwave popcorn on the side. We haven't been able to go out and get any food, but at least all three of us liked peanut butter.

Lena was wrapped in a blanket, lying her head on the table, her face in a permanent frown now for the last few days. I placed a sandwich in front of her.

"Eat," I said, and she glanced up at me with her big eyes.

"And fix your face, you're gonna get wrinkles frowning all the time." I said.

"I'm too young, for that Dee. Sammy says you're gonna get wrinkles cause you always yell at us." she says, a little hint of amusement in her voice.

"One, that's not how wrinkles work. Two, I don't yell at you all the time. And three, Sammy doesn't know what he's talking about." I say, winking at her, and loving when I watched her lips contort into a small smile.

"Talking about what," Sammy asked, sitting next to Elena and grabbing his own plate from the table.

"Nothing," I say, and Lena giggles, purposely turning her head away from Sammy.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" I ask, eating my sandwich, and wiping my face with the back of my hand.

"She's gonna pick some stupid girl movie," says Sam.

"You're stupid!" she argues back, turning towards him and pointing in his face.

"Hey," I say sharply, glaring at her, and she leans down in her own seat.

"Watch your mouth." I say, and her face contorts even more than before.

"How come Sam can say it and I can't, huh?" she says, and I roll my eyes, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Sam called a movie stupid, not you. You called _Sam_ stupid. That's why." I said.

"Well Sam would pick a _stupid_ boy movie!" she said, emphasizing the word stupid, and glaring at Sam when she said it.

"You're going to get smacked in three seconds, Lena, keep it up." I said, staring at her, and not appreciating her attitude in the slightest.

She pushed her plate away from herself and towards the middle of the table.

"I'm picking the movie anyway, so no reason to get all upset about it." I said, finishing my sandwich and pointing to her plate,

"Eat your sandwich, or you're not watching it with us," I said, while putting my plate in the sink.

She started to whine at this point, and I knew it was from the tiredness.

"Dee, I don't waaaaaant itttttt." she whined softly, squirming in her chair under her blanket.

"Don't care," I said, trying to keep my cool because I was this close to going off on this kid.

"Come on Sammy, I'm gonna rent Avengers." I said, making my way over to the couch.

Sam shoved the last of his bread into his mouth and got himself a glass of milk before coming over and plopping on the couch.

"Dee," I heard her whine, as I pulled the comforter off of my bed and towards the couch.

I walked over to her as she poked her head through the hole in the blanket.

"I love that movie," she said quietly.

"So eat your food and you can watch it." I said simply.

"Can I eat it on the couch?" she asked.

"No, you can eat it right here," I said, refusing to give in to her, knowing damn well if I let her 'eat' it on the couch, it would never get eaten.

She let out a loud whine, and pushed it further away from her, knocking over the stupid vase in the center of the table, and making it fall into pieces on the floor. I didn't care about the damn vase, but I cared that I had to now clean up glass from the floor, and the fact that she threw a stupid tantrum all because I told her to eat a stupid sandwich.

I watched as she glanced back at me, probably trying to gage how upset I was. I knew she didn't mean to knock it over, but her not listening is what caused it to fall in the first place.

"Come here," I said, gesturing for her to come towards me with my finger. This kid knew she pushed it too far, and she slowly got up from her chair, still wrapped in her blanket, and started walking towards me.

Once she was in reaching distance, I leaned down and grabbed her, smacking the side of her thigh hard, and she began to cry.

"You don't throw a fit when I ask you to do something. You're being a brat, and it better end now or I promise you you'll get a real spanking, you hear me?" I said, truly frustrated and over her shit.

"Yes, Dee," she whined, wiping her face and leaning into my arms. I lifted her up and she put her head on my shoulder, blanket still wrapped around her.

I let her cry out her tears, and then laid her on my bed. Her eyes opened as she made contact with it and started complaining again.

"I don't wanna sleep," she begged.

"I said no arguing," I said sternly, as I walked away to clean up the glass on the floor. As I threw the last bit into the garbage can, I looked up, and she was staring at me.

" _Lay down."_ I said to her, narrowing my eyes.

She leaned down, enveloping herself further into the blanket.

"Are we watching the movie or can I watch tv?" asked Sam.

"Just put on the damn tv." i said.

Again, sorry it's super short! I take requests! :)


	16. Boys, Boys, Boys

Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since I updated! Ive been having this chapter sit for a while and havent had the chance to post it! I'm very inspired to write more chapters, and I wrote a cute and fluffy one that I'm posting right after this one! You're welcome for 2 updates in a row ;). I am taking prompts/suggestions that I can do as quick one shots! Leave a comment in the reviews :) Thank you so much for your kind reviews! This chapter is (kind of) based off of a prompt I got from MariaKata!

Hope you guys enjoy!

Dean: 28

Sam: 24

Elena: 15

I walked in the door, and tossed my bag on the floor.

I was immediately met with a grumble from Sammy, "Is it that hard to just bring it in your room?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Yes. I'm _starving,"_ I said, pushing past him towards the kitchen.

"Renee's mom dropped you off? What class did you stay after for?"

With my head in the fridge, I closed my eyes and thought very carefully before answering. I had been getting rides home every now and then from a senior kid named Ricky. Ricky was not exactly a _good_ kid, but he had befriended my friend Renee and I. Renee was sort of seeing Ricky now, but he was always looking at me funny. I knew he didn't really like Renee, but she was 16 already, and had really, really, big boobs. I had barely anything going for me. I've sort of been lying to my brothers, telling them I've been staying after for extra help every now and then, when in reality, Renee and I, along with Ricky and his friends have been going to the auditorium closet while they smoked and listened to stupid rap music.

"My science class is really hard. My teacher offers extra help everyday after school. I think it's working." I say, grabbing a leftover burrito and biting into it.

"Where's Dee?" I ask, mouthful of burrito.

"Still trying to find Cas. He hasn't come out except to get coffee this morning." he said.

Cas was _still_ m.i.a and Dean was doing everything possible to make sure he was okay.

"I'm gonna go say hi," i said, heading towards his room.

His door was halfway open, so I pushed the rest of the way through and walked in.

He turned and looked back at me, and cracked a small smile.

"Hey, baby," he said, hooking an arm around my waist and hugging me as I leaned into him.

"Sam says you been in here all day," I say to him.

"I can deal with it if he doesn't wanna come back. But i need to know he's okay," he said.

"You know sometimes you bring home crazy people. But, I really love Cas. He makes me laugh." I say, and he looks up at me.

"Me too. And I love anything that makes you laugh." he says.

"How was school?" he asks, trying to look away from his papers, but I know it's killing him.

"Fine. Just school." I say, laying back on his bed.

"Don't make plans tomorrow to stay late though," he says, "we gotta leave for Bobby's at 2pm."

"Why are we going to Uncle Bobby's?" I ask suddenly, upset that I was supposed to meet up with Ricky again tomorrow. He was going to let me smoke with them.

"Since when do you not like going to see him? He's your favorite, after me of course," he says.

"I do want to see him, I just, my teacher has been helping me a lot," I say.

"Well, one day won't kill you, I'm sure Sammy can help you." he says.

I roll my eyes at that, and he catches it and glares at me.

"Why don't you go pack a bag now, actually." he says, and I know it's more of an order than a suggestion.

I get up and walk out.

I'm in my room packing my clothes into my duffle when Sam's hard knock raps on the door.

"Dean tell you were going to Bobby's tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answer, shoving my last shirt in the bag and closing it.

"Good. We're going to head out early. I'll get breakfast to go." he said.

"How early? Dean said we weren't leaving until 2!" I say, annoyed.

"Just got off the phone with Bobby. He'd like us there tonight if we could but we told him we'd leave first thing tomorrow." he said to me.

I shook my head.

"You know none of you even care about what's going on in _my life,_ " I say to him.

"Just pick up and go, not caring that I have school and friends and a life." I say angrily, throwing my bag into the floor.

"Lena, stop with the dramatics. You know if you wanted to be tied down in one place you could've stayed with Bobby at the beginning of this school year. You didn't want to." he said.

I laid back on my bed and wiped the few tears that were coming to the surface.

Sammy came over and sat down on my bed, rubbing his hand along my hair.

"Relax," he said gently, "I know it's annoying, believe me I know," he said.

I heard another pair of footsteps walk through my door and Dean's rough voice fill the air.

"What's with the meltdown? Still upset about tomorrow?" he asked, walking towards us.

"No Dean, it's so much greater leaving at the crack of dawn rather than after school like you said," I spat nastily, and his eyes contorted from concerned to angry.

Sam pinched my upper arm which he was holding onto, signaling me to stop while I'm ahead. Dean sat down in my desk chair across from my bed.

"What's going on at school tomorrow? Huh? And don't tell me nothing, because you never give us a problem about school when we go to see Bobby. You're always excited to go see him," he stated.

"I just… I have friends Dean, and my science class…" I started.

"Bull. What's going on with your friends? You see Renee everyday at school. One day is gonna kill you?" he asked me.

"Renee isn't my only friend, Dean," I say angrily, and he responds angrily as well with, "you better watch your goddamn attitude, Elena." he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

I leaned back into Sammy and covered my face with his arm.

"So tell me about your other friends," said Dean.

"Sammmm…." I whined, ignoring Dean and trying to get Sam to help me out with this.

Sam looked down at me, as if he was studying my face. He was so smart. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't always a good thing.

"Is there a boy?" he asked suddenly, quietly, but I was sure Dean heard.

I did my best not to widen my eyes or show any sign of truth.

"A boy? There better not be a boy," said Dean, totally not liking where this was going. I glared at him, suddenly enjoying the rise I was getting out of him, but knowing not to push him too far.

I shook my head casually.

"Not like that. Just, friends." I answered, looking at Sam.

"Is one of these friends a boy?" he asked me.

"A couple are boys. But we're just friends. Renee is the only one like with someone I guess," I say. I glance over at Dean and his face is hard, and he's staring at me.

Suddenly, he stood from his chair, and started towards the door, before calling to me.

"Lena come for a drive with me," he said.

"I don't want to," I whined, and he whipped his head around.

All he had to do was look at me and I was slowly getting up.

"Dean, don't kill her. She's 15." said Sam, helping me up.

"Can it Sam, Lena, let's go." he said, and I walked out my door and down the steps with Dean.

He started off driving and there was silence for a few minutes.

I could tell he was uncomfortable and didn't know what to say.

"Lena, listen, baby, I know you're getting older, I get that, and I know what comes with getting older. But it's just… i don't know, you're like only 15 still you know? You don't need to worry about like...boys or whatever," he started, and I smirked a little at how cute he sounded getting all nervous.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Dean," I said, glancing up at him.

"Ok. That's good. I'm glad." he said, nodding his head.

"Renee is dating one of our friends, his name is Ricky. He's like, nice, though," I say, and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Nice guys don't exist. They always have a motive. The only nice guys you can trust are me, Sammy, Cas and your uncle." he said.

"You? You are not nice.." I said, looking at him and he glanced at me.

"I am too. If you listened when I told you to do something and didnt have an attitude for half your life, you would realize I am indeed, nice." he said.

I laughed at that, and heard him sigh.

"Look, I know you're going to start liking boys or whatever, but like, it doesn't have to be now.. like I don't know, maybe wait a few more years or something. Just for me. Just hold off for me. Because I'll probably have a heart attack and die, and I know you wouldn't be able to live without your favorite brother." he said, looking at me.

"You really think you're my favorite?" I said, ignoring everything he said to mess with him,

"I know it. Just please tell me I have more time before I have to start worrying." he said.

I sighed in my seat and slumped down.

"You have time. Boys don't even look at me like that. I mean, Renee she has like huge boobs already and a full butt—"

"Ok, Ok, I get it." he said, cutting me off.

There was silence for another few minutes.

"I don't ever want boys to look at you, by the way, but they will. You're so beautiful, and that sucks for me and Sammy because we're gonna have to kill them all." he said.

"You say I'm dramatic but you're the most dramatic person in the world," i said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, ok," he said, but he couldn't hold back a grin.

When we walked back into the bunker, Sam looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded at him, and went to my room to finish packing my bag. Truth be told I really did miss Uncle Bobby. I lugged my bag over my shoulder and went to deposit it in the hallway so one of them could pack it early tomorrow morning. I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes, took a few deep breaths, and tried to relax. Sams head popped through the door, and I tried my best not to roll my eyes.

"You get your english paper back? Did you get your A?" he asked, hoping to make me not annoyed with him. I worked super hard on my english paper, Sam helped me right it and it was actually on a good topic.

"I did," i said suddenly, jumping up and running to my bag on the floor. I smiled and got excited, I was so happy to show him.

I reached in my bag and fished for it, and finally found it and pulled it out, causing pencils and pens and school supplies to fall to the ground next to us.

"Look!" I say excitedly, almost shoving it in his face.

"Yes!" he answered, matching my excitement and smiling widely.

"Hey, Dean," Sammy shouted, turning his head to the door while flipping through the pages.

We watched as Dean came in through the door and looked at us.

"Lena got an A on the paper we worked on," Sammy said.

I looked up at Dean, searching his eyes as he took the paper from Sam and gazed over it.

He looked down at me and smiled, ruffling my hair.

"Good job, kid," he said, "i'll hang it on the fridge." he said, flipping through the rest of it.

I bent down to clean up my mess, and shoved some pens and highlighters in my bag. I reached down and picked up a small clear bag, with green leaves inside. It looked like the pot that Ricky would roll up when him and his buddies smoked after school. I held it in my hand delicately, not knowing what to do.

"What the…," I mumbled, standing upright, and both my brothers looked at me.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Dean, stepping right in front of Sammy and grabbing it from my hand. He lifted it to his nose and then shoved it in his pocket.

"You smoking weed, kid," he asked me, and he grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to him.

"Nooo," i whined, trying to pull away from him, to little avail.

"Why do you have that?" he boomed in my face, and I saw Sam fish through Deans pockets to examine it himself.

Did Ricky put it there? Was he trying to give me some to try? Was it an accident? I had no idea what was going on but I feared my brothers wouldn't believe that.

"Elena, where did you get this from?" asked Sam, and I was still trying to squirm out of Deans grasp.

"I swear, I don't know! I promise!" I said, and it was the truth. Mostly.

"You know I hate you lying to me, so cut the shit. Do it again and you're getting smacked. Where did you get it?" he asked, enunciating each word.

"My friend smokes at school and I was with him. I swear. Maybe he put it there. I don't smoke with him, or them I promise! I was just there." I say, and I watch as they both search my face to see if i'm telling the truth.

"Why you hanging out with stoners, huh? You go to school, you do your work and you come home! When are you having time to hang out with them, huh? And who's the him?" said Dean, angrily.

I knew I was busted, and I knew I couldn't think of a lie quick enough to get away with this. I sighed, and began to spill.

"Well when I stay after for science…." i start, but Sam cuts me off.

"Have you been telling me you've been staying for science but been hanging out with these friends? Does Renee's mom actually drop you off, or is that a lie, too?" he asks. And tears start to roll down my cheek.

"I—" I start to defend myself, but it doesn't work. Dean pulls me in so our faces are basically touching, and doesn't speak for a few seconds.

"You don't lie to us," he says sternly, and I respond with sniffles.

"I'm sorry," I say, and he releases my face. I glance at Sam, who's now holding my english paper, and he tosses it on my desk. He shakes his head and walks out of the room.

"Who's the him?" asks Dean, as he turns back to me, and I instinctively take a step back. He wasn't having it though, and he pointed to the ground in front of him and growled, "right here!".

I moved up so I was standing right in front of him.

"Answer me," he barked, and I squirmed under his gaze.

"Ricky," I answered softly, looking down.

" _Eyes. Up."_ he said, and I lifted my eyes to his. He was pissed.

"Ricky," I repeated to him.

"So you tell us you're staying after school for help in a class, but your hanging out with stoners and _Ricky_ ," he spat.

"And then you tell us Renee's mom has been dropping you off, and clearly that's not true. So how you been getting home?" he asked.

"Ricky," I said for a third time, still squirming under Deans glare.

"So everything you just told me in the car was a lie, too, huh? Just tell me that to shut me up?" he asked, and he sounded a little hurt.

"Well, no, he's not my boyfriend…" I said slowly, and was cut off again.

Dean grabbed my face in his hand and pulled me up to his face once again.

"You know I hate you lying to us, little girl," he growled lowly, and more tears sprang from my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No you're not." he said to me, releasing my face.

Sammy came back into the room at that time, holding his phone in his hand.

"Bobby's on the phone, wanted to talk to her." he says.

"Please don't tell him!" I whine, but immediately straighten up at the look I'm shot by Dean.

He reaches to Sam and grabs the phone and puts it to his ear.

"Hey, Bobby, yeah, yeah she's being punished right now, lying to me and Sammy, we found pot in her bag, I know, me either," he says, glaring at me. I just stood there and cried, looking back and forth between my brothers and the floor.

"Will do, Bobby, thanks," Dean said, and then hands me the phone.

I shake my head quickly, but Dean snaps at me and points to the phone.

"Hello?" I say shakily onto the phone.

"You better tell me this is a joke and you haven't been lying to your brothers, kid." he says.

"It wasn't my pot, Uncle Bobby, I promise," I say,

"Promises hold no ground when you go around lying, Elena Rose." he says to me.

"I'm sorry, I am," I whine into the phone.

"I hope you are, kid. You better behave for them the rest of the night and if I hear of another thing by tomorrow you and me are having our own talk, you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes, Uncle Bobby," I answered.

"Good, now give the phone to Sam. You take your punishment and go to bed, and I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

I leaned over to Sam and handed him the phone, which he accepted and walked out.

"Get your brush," Dean said suddenly, and my hands went instinctively back to cover my butt.

"Dean, Im sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't use it!" I plead, but he ignores it and takes a seat on my bed.

"Get your brush. _1..2..,"_ he starts counting, and I whine before turning on my heels and heading for the basket underneath my bathroom sink. I pull out the stupid brush and walk it back to Dean, giving him the weapon that's going to kill my bottom.

"Jeans down, now." He says, and I pull them down without arguing, hoping me being cooperative now will lessen the spanking i'm about to receive.

He grabs my arm and pulls me over his knee, locking my legs with his much stronger one. He starts in with his hand, and maybe it's because I'm already feeling so bad, but I burst out into tears with the first smack.

He doesn't talk much, just smacks away as I fill the comforter beneath my face with tears.

He stops briefly, rests his hand on my back, and pulls my underwear down.

"Why are we here?" he asks me, and I internally groan. I was a crying mess, and in no shape to answer his questions.

"B-because I, because I lied t-to you, Dee I'm sorry! Please no more!" I cry.

"We're not done yet," he says, and I whimper.

"You lie to us and you can get hurt, Elena. As much as you think we live to make your life miserable, we don't. I give you rules to keep you safe. You lie to us, and we can't keep you safe, you hear me?" He asks, and I nod, "Yes, Dean!"

I feel him twist and grab the brush, and I try to put my hand back to cover my butt. He grabbed my wrist and put it behind my back, holding it tight.

He smacked me hard with the brush, and I howled. "No more! Dee please! It hurts! No more!" I yell.

He smacks me a couple of more times before letting up.

He rubs my back for a minute before pulling up my underwear and yanking me up by my arm.

"Look at me," he said sternly, and I wiped my eyes to look at him through tears.

"No more lying," he starts, "I don't like it. I hate it, actually. You lie again and I'm taking my belt off." he says, firmly.

"Yes, Dean, no more." I say.

He pulls me into his chest and let's me cry for a while while rubbing my back.

"No more staying after school." He said to me while my face was buried in his chest.

"Okay," I said lightly, until he corrected me with "Yes, Dean,", to which I repeated it.

"Me or Sammy will pick you up, too. No more rides from friends." he adds.

"Yes, Dean," I say, "but sometimes you can't get me," i say.

"I can get a ride from my friend and I promise I won't lie about who." I add.

"Well for now we'll make sure we can get you," he said, patting my back.

"You know I love you," he said to me, and I nodded into him again.

"I don't like whooping you, but I don't like you lying. Do you love me?" he asked, nudging me to look up at him.

"Yes, I do, I promise," I say, still lightly crying.

"Okay then. Start doing better. Follow the rules. Don't make my have to do this again." he said.

"No more," I mumbled into him and I felt his shoulders shake in what was probably a small laugh.

"What did Uncle Bobby say?" he asked, backing up so he could see me.

"He just said that i'm his favorite and he can't wait to see me and that you guys are too unreasonable sometimes," I say,

"Good one, smartass," he answered.

"You guys didn't have to tell him," I say, "he's going to give me crap for it tomorrow." I say, wiping my eyes and rubbing my behind.

"You should get crap for it tomorrow," Dean said, shrugging his shoulders at me.

"If I was already punished then I shouldn't." I say.

"Bobby say he's gonna punish you, too?" he asks, looking at me.

"No, unless I get in more trouble before tomorrow. And I won't." I say.

"Good. Easier for all of us." he says.

He grabs my shoulder and shoves me towards the door.

"Go apologize to Sammy." he says.

"Stop pushing me.." I whine, fighting against him.

"Shut up," he says back, and I see him smile slightly, causing me to do the same.


	17. Rainbow Nails

Here's the second one I promised! I LOVE this one! It's cute and fluffy and I love how Dean and Sam interact as brothers in this one. Enjoy! :)

Elena: 8

Sam: 17

Dean: 21

Deans POV:

I watched as my two younger siblings stumbled through the doorway. Sammy tossing his backpack onto the table, and Elena stalked behind him, not looking exactly upset, but looking a little squeamish.

"How was school, kid?" I asked, looking at Sam.

"Good, actually," he said, sitting down, and throwing a piece of paper across the table and towards me.

"Sammy!" Elena shouted, but it was more annoyed than angry, and I looked at her quizzically. The paper hadn't quite reached me, and I would have to stand up to get it. She started to squirm under my gaze.

"You get in trouble today?" I asked her, sternly, ready to come down on her hard, since she _just_ got in trouble last week at school.

She didn't answer my question, which pissed me off, but instead looked at Sam.

"Sammmm," she whined quietly, grabbing his hands and making him look towards her.

He turned towards her and sighed.

"I just—," he started, but Elena cut him off.

"It's not your business!" she shouted at him, but it came out as more of a whine.

I continued to grow angrier, because I hated not knowing what was going on with my siblings.

"Hey," I snapped, really at the both of them, but my eyes steadied on Sam. I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Somebody talk," I said sternly, and Sam stood up to further the paper towards me.

"No!" she shouted, launching her body towards the table as well.

Sam got to it first, and handed it towards me, shoving Elena gently off of him. When the paper was in my hands, I watched as she let out a huff and stormed away to her room. I let her go, turning my attention to the paper.

"Please join us in celebration, as Hannah turns 9! We hope you can make it," I say, looking up at Sam.

"It's a birthday invitation?" I ask, wondering why everyone was making a big ordeal over a birthday invite.

"Am I missing something?" I said, looking at Sam confused.

"It's from her friend Hannah in school. It's like her closest friend in school. And it was in her hand, and I saw it, and I was happy for her, I mean, we were just saying the other day how she never hangs out with kids her own age. I thought she would be happy to be invited to something. She just wanted to throw it out. I told her to go, it would be fun. She only begged me not to show you because she doesn't wanna go." he said.

"Why not? This is her friend, no? Why wouldn't a kid wanna go hang out with other kids?" I asked, suddenly afraid that she was having a hard time with school. Things were a little rough in the beginning but it's been a while since then.

"You know her, Dean. She's you know, quiet." he said, and I furrowed my brows at him.

" _Quiet?"_ I asked, pointedly, "That kid yells at us a lot more than I'd like her to," I said, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"To us, yes, Dean, of course she's gonna yell. She's our sister, and she's comfortable. But to other people, she's shy. She's never around kids her own age besides during class in school. And even then, all her teachers always tell us how silent she is during the day." he says, and I picked up the invitation again, giving it another read over.

"I just, I don't know, Dean. I just don't want her to become the weird kid. I _was_ the weird kid, man, and it sucked. She needs to learn how to socialize. How to be a kid. All she ever hears is hunting crap from us." he said.

"Not true," I said, looking up at him, "I always talk to her about her day, and about her class. But she never does mention the kids. You think she's getting… bullied, or something?" I asked, feeling my chest tighten a little.

"I don't even think that. I think she's just nervous, or scared. She just needs a little push. She doesn't even realize it. Soon enough she'll be begging to hang out with friends every night and we'll be having to tell her no." Sam said.

I stifled a laugh at him.

"Not looking forward to that," I said, shaking my head a bit. "You sure about this? It's your call, Sammy. You tell me you really feel strongly that she should go, and I'll tell the kid she needs to give it a chance." I said, almost appreciating the fact that he was stepping up a bit. Sam always helped me out, but more often than not he was fighting with Elena himself, and I found myself having to restrain myself from snapping on the both of them.

Sam sighed, before looking up at me.

"I think she should go. She might fight a little, but I swear, she just needs to experience it. Then she's gonna be okay." he said, and I nodded at him.

"Alright then. She's going to the party." I said, slapping the invitation onto the table. It was Tuesday today, and the party was set for Friday night. If I told her now, she'd have a couple of days to complain and wallow, maybe enough to get it out of her system. I finished the cup of coffee I had in front of me before looking towards the stairs. Sighing, I stood up and headed towards her room.

I walked in, finding her spreading out pieces of construction paper on the floor, markers and crayons spread about.

She glanced up at me sulkingly, before turning her attention back to whatever she was working on.

I sat down on her desk chair.

"What're you making?" I asked.

 _Silence._

"I'm talking to you, kid," I said, not appreciating her ignoring me.

"Something," she said, a lot sharper than I would've liked.

"Elena," I said warningly, and she stopped coloring and looked up at me.

"I'm making a card." she said, her face still pressed into a frown.

She looked back down and continued to color.

"Who's the card for," I asked, "your favorite brother?" I added.

"I never told you you're my favorite," she snapped at me, and though I wanted to snap back at her for her attitude I couldn't help but smirk.

"But I know it's true," I said, kicking her leg slightly with my foot.

"Come on kid, you're not in trouble, I'm not yelling at you," I said, hoping to rid her of some of this tension.

She continued to color her card, which pissed me off even further, but then I saw her address it at the top.

"To: Hannah" it read.

"So this card is for Hannah? I read the invitation. Seems like a fun party she's having." I said.

The coloring continued.

"Not. Going." she said, striking the paper particularly hard with the marker.

I sighed, trying to hold my temper.

I decided to take a different approach.

"Why don't you wanna go?" I asked, letting her continue her coloring, not even asking her to look at me like I normally do. Maybe Id get more out of her this way.

"Because, Dee. It's just a stupid party." she answered.

"But you're friends with Hannah, right? Don't you wanna show her the card? Don't you wanna have fun with her and the other girls there?" I asked calmly.

"No," was all I got as a response.

I sighed, and remained quiet for a moment, watching her as she colored.

I didnt wanna get harsh with her because of this, but it seemed like I needed to, even if to just get her to tell me _why_ she didn't want to go.

"You wanna spend the rest of the night in your room?" I asked her, in the same stern voice that she knew all too well.

It didn't matter that she probably would've already spent the rest of her night in here, she _hated_ being in trouble. She looked up at me, tears threatening to spill over any second.

It took all of three seconds for her to hop off of the floor and leap into my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder, but didn't speak. Though I knew she was being emotional, she was always snuggling up to me at the thought of being in trouble. In her head, it made everything okay again.

I let her sit there for a few moments, rubbing her back as I heard her deeply sigh over and over again.

"Lena," I said, not gaining a response and taking a deep breath before uttering the next words, "I want you to go to her party."

And just as I guessed it, she picked up her head and looked up at me, the floodgates officially opened, as tears spilled down her cheeks, and it broke my heart.

"I don't _want to,"_ she said, almost in a whisper, refusing to break eye contact with me.

"Why not? If you give me a good reason, I promise I won't make you go. But it has to be good." I said, willing to bargain if it meant getting her to open up.

And also like I guessed, she didn't _have_ a good reason, because nothing came out of her mouth.

"C'mon kid, you tell me everything. You don't gotta hide it. I promise I won't even yell at you, okay? You can't tell me anything. Any reason." I said, leaning my head down a little to look right into her eyes as she tried to look away now.

She glanced back at me and took a deep breath.

"I don't…I don't want to be alone…" she said, hiccuping between her sobs.

"Alone? Lena, you're gonna be with all those other kids. It's going to be fun! It says on the invitation, it's going to be a spa party. You're gonna get your nails painted, and I won't even bitch at you if you want to play with makeup. Hell, you can go crazy at this party. Make it fun. It'll be fun, I promise," I said, needing her to believe me.

She took a breath and then looked at me quizzically, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"You hate when I play with makeup," she said to me.

I smiled back.

"I do. But you need to do makeup at spa parties. It's just what happens. And when you get these little fingers painted," I said, grabbing her fingers, "you can even ask them to do them rainbow. Every nail can get a different color. That's how you got them last time." I said, remembering how happy she was the entire remainder of the week after getting rainbow nails done with Missouri a few months back.

She didn't say anything, and I decided to take that opportunity to officiate this message.

"Cmon, we gotta finish her card. Party's in three days and you got a lot of coloring to do," I said, patting her leg and moving onto the floor. I picked up a green marker and began to color over the stem of a flower she had already drawn.

"Dean, can we order pizza?" asked Sam, suddenly coming into her room. I looked up at him and nodded,

before jerking my head toward the floor. I was laid out on my side, coloring thick lines now with a brown marker.

I watched as Sam kneeled down on the floor next to Lena.

"Tell Sammy what to do," I said, "he wants to help us." I added, looking at her.

"You color the petals," she said, handing him a pink marker, and pointing to the flower.

"Sam, were gonna get going. I'm gonna try and be home soon, but even if she stays for an hour, I think that's at least something, right?" I asked him, pulling on my leather jacket.

"Yeah, but still, just, try and get her to stay, Dean. She just needs one time to have a fun night with her friends and then she'll never have this problem again." he said.

I took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said, and stalked off to the bathroom, where I knew she was stalling. I knocked once.

"Cmon, Lena. We gotta go." I said.

No response.

"Elena," I said a little sharper, and soon I heard her small voice through the door.

"Dee, I don't feel good," I heard her say. I rolled my eyes, and threw the door open.

She was sitting on the toilet seat, her eyes glassy.

"Hey, come on, we talked about this, okay? No waterworks. Let's go," I said, trying to show a little bit of tough love.

"Dee….." she dragged out, resisting when I tried to nudge her off the toilet seat.

I sighed annoyedly.

"We're not doing this, Elena. Let's go. Or tomorrow you're punished all day." I said. I watched her as she instantaneously calculated her decisions whilst thinking about the consequences if she made the wrong ones.

Reluctantly, she stood from the toilet, but that didn't stop her mouth.

As we walked towards the door, she kicked the chair that was in her way. It took everything in me to not give her a smack, this was already hard enough without the tears.

"Say goodnight to Sammy," I said, as we were about to pass by him as he sat at the table on his computer.

"I'll say goodnight later," she said, her argument making me want to wallop her again.

"You're going to bed soon as you get home for your attitude, so go say goodnight, _now."_ I said, hating that I had to snap at her before this stupid party. She whined at me, but smartly didn't argue, as she leaned in towards Sammy at the table. He kissed her head as she presented her forehead for him.

"See you tomorrow, kid. Can't wait to hear about the fun. And to see your nails," he said, a huge grin on his face.

To my complete and utter shock, she gave him a small smile as well.

She looked back at me as I nodded, and she took my hand as we walked through the door.

It took about five minutes of coaxing, bribing, and then threatening to get her out of the car once we were at Hannah's house.

She held my hand tightly as we walked up her driveway and to her door. Hannah's mom answered, and welcomed us inside. There were a few of the other kids moms sitting at the dining room table, drinking wine and eating chips and salsa.

"Hannah!" she called, "Look who's here!"

We watched as Hannah emerged through the basement door, where I assumed the party was happening. She had glitter smeared on her eyelids, and her cheeks were wearing _way_ too much blush.

"Hi, Elena! Come on, look! Look at my nails! You gotta get them, too!" She shouted at Elena, raising her bright pink nails to Elena's face. I watched as Hannah motioned for Lena to follow her down the stairs, before running off herself.

"Go on, kid. Go have fun." I said, attempting to twist my hand out of her grip.

She looked up at me with tearful eyes, and I sighed, bending down to reach her eye level.

"No tears, Lena, come on. We talked about this. We're already here. Worst part is over. Now you just get to go have fun. Go play," I said, nodding my head towards the stairs.

She looked at the stairs for a moment, and then back at me. Her expression remained the same.

"Stay with me," she said, and she said it so softly that my heart plummeted in my chest.

I stood to my full height, before taking her hand and guiding her to the steps. We walked down together, and when we reached the bottom, we were met with about eight other girls, all painting each other's faces with makeup, as two older ladies sat in the corner, doing the other girls nails. I watched as Elena took it all in, before taking my hand from hers, and nudging her side. "Want to get your nails done?" I asked her, and she looked at me, slowly nodding, and tightened her grip on my jeans. I walked her over to the nail ladies, and one of the girls had just finished. The lady welcomed her with a smile and started asking her all these questions. She glanced at me again and I nodded, signaling for her to sit down in the chair to get them done. I smiled as she lit up and began to tell the lady about the rainbow nails she had a while back. As their conversation went on, Hannah also emerged and sat next to her and began to show her her makeup.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" I said, leaning down to her ear.

She looked up at me and her expression changed, going back to the fearful one we started with.

"You're fine. If you need me, you come up and get me, okay? Just going to the bathroom." I repeated.

She nodded, and I gave her cheek a pinch before standing up and walking to the stairs. Looking back over my shoulder, I watched as she looked at Hannah and began to talk. I smiled, and continued up the steps, knowing damn well I didn't need to go to the bathroom.

I heard a bunch of feet running up the stairs, and I glanced at the clock, which read 9:05. The party was ending, and I had been sitting in Hannah's living room, along with her step father, watching the football game. Lena hadn't come upstairs once within the entire hour and a half I had been away from her. And I was damn proud of her. I watched as each girl found their parent, before finally laying eyes on the kid who belonged to me. She saw me too, and skipped over to me, looking happy to see me still here.

"Look, Dee," she said, raising her hands up to me, and I examined her nails.

"You're killing it, kid," I said, looking up at her face.

"No makeup?" I asked, seeing every other kid in this house plastered with glitter and lipstick.

"No, you don't like it." she said simply.

I frowned.

"Yeah, but I told you you could wear it today. I wasn't gonna say nothing." I said to her.

"But I don't really like it either," she added, and I shook my head smiling.

"It feels all sticky and gross." she said.

I stood up and took her hand, leading her to the door.

"It is sticky and gross," I said to her, and she looked up at me and shot me a smirk.

"Say thank you to Hannah and her mom," I said, ushering her out of the door.

"Thank you for inviting me, Hannah." she said politely.

The kid walked out the door and we got into the car, and she didn't talk for awhile.

"You have fun?" I ask her, wanting to know how it went. It looked great, but her quietness was making me curious.

"We played twister, Dee," she said in response, looking towards me and bouncing in her seat.

"Oh yeah? And that was fun?" I said again.

"Yeah, it was. Can I get my nails rainbow painted even if I don't go to a spa party?" she asked, holding her nails up to admire.

"Yeah you can," I assured her, "I can even buy you some colors and you can learn how to paint them yourself." I said, and she looked at me, her mouth forming an 'O'.

When we walked inside, Sammy was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, hanging over some textbook.

I ushered Elena to her room, and helped her get ready for bed.

"Tomorrow you gotta tell Sammy how the party was. Maybe he can walk you to the store down the block and get you the nail polish. Sound cool?" I said, tucking her in.

"Yes!" she said, her fist flying in the air.

I smiled at her.

"I told you it would be fun, kid. I'm so glad you had fun," I said, leaning down to her.

"Gimme a kiss," I said, and she leaned over, kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight baby," I said, walking out and shutting the light.

I walked into the kitchen, and Sam looked up at me, eager to know how it went.

"She had fun, Sam, just like you said. She didn't come upstairs once." I said, smiling just thinking about it. I watched as he smiled, too.

"She's gonna tell you tomorrow. She's very excited about her nails being done, too." I said.

"That's ok. There's worse things to deal with than nail polish." Sam said.

"I know. That's why I told her you'd take her to get some tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, Dean, come on!"


End file.
